Something Borrowed, Something Blue
by xxNeverBeSilencedxx
Summary: Trix is a twelve year-old girl, and she must pass the Hunter Exam without giving away her shocking secret. But when she meets some friends along the way with her best friend Solo, will she be able to hide her secret from them or will they find out on their own? This story will definitely contain some surprises! Please read, but if you must, skip to Chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first official Fanfiction ever so I would love reviews to know what you think! This is based off of the 2011 version of Hunter X Hunter. 'Also, I will dedicate a song for each chapter! Please critic anything you find because I would love to improve this story as much as possible. Thank you!:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime Hunter X Hunter

**Chapter One: Crash X And X Brat**

"Ugh! I'm soooo bored!" I announced before sitting down in the dirt.

The First Phase of the Hunter Exam just had to be held in a dark underground tunnel. The other applicants started to swerve around me to keep following after the first phase examiner. Some even gave smug glances while the rest just looked puzzled or didn't care. _I'll just catch up in a minute._

"Trix, what are you doing?" Two black Converse appeared in front of me as I stared at the ground.

I looked up to find Solo. His silver eyes stared down at me in amusement as his dark purple ponytail fell over his shoulder. I thought of it funny that his hair was actually longer than mine, but I knew better than to tease him about it.

"I'm bored," I mumbled, "And you seem to have a knack for finding me when I stop looking for you."

"Well, we need to keep moving," Solo lent down his hand, and I took it, "Okay."

"But I thought this exam would be hard. We run like this all the time," I put my hands behind my head as we started following after the examiner like the other applicants.

Then, an idea popped into my head, and Solo glanced at me suspiciously out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't say it. Just don't say it," he warned, closing his eyes and turning his head the other way.

"Oh, come on! Let's race!" I jumped in front of him to jog backwards. "Or do you think you will lose?" I asked with a smirk.

I imagined a vein appearing on his forehead since it wouldn't be visible by the dark red bandana covering his forehead.

"Whoever wins has to give the other a piggy back ride," the deal made Solo look at me with raised eyebrows. _Well, this deal is sealed._

"You're on," he winked before immediately sprinting off.

At first, I paused in surprise, but then picked up speed to catch up, "Hey! Not fair!"

He managed to start with a few feet between us, but I was gaining. I managed to pass Solo as he almost ran over a slowing applicant. I turned to look back at him as I kept running and stuck out my tongue. Suddenly, I crashed into someone and, with a blur of white and blue, both of us fell to the ground.

"Ah! My bad!" I rolled off of the person underneath me and stood up.

Solo slowed down next to me as the person I ran over sat up. It was a boy who looked about my age. Strangely, he had white, fluffy hair and sapphire blue eyes and wore a royal blue turtleneck that brought out his eyes, a white v-neck short-sleeve, gray shorts that stopped right below his knees and white and funky purple colored sneakers. The badge #99 was on the left side of his shirt. He glared up at me with a yellow skateboard with a red arrow down the middle lying next to him. My first impression of him was… a brat. He was a total brat.

**Boy POV**

Standing in front of me was a girl with short brown hair that brushed her shoulders and bright yellow eyes. A white shirt with a zipper up the front had pockets on either side connected to a buttoned matching white hood pulled over her head with a red, gray, and black plaid jacket over that, and wore the badge #212 on her jacket. She also had on dark gray cargo capris with black closed-toe strapped sandles and a black and silver backpack. My first impression of her was… annoying.

Then, another guy that looked the same age walked up beside the girl. A dark red bandana was tied around his head, his bangs also fell over the bandana, that brought out his already noticeable eyes. They were silver. When he turned his head, I saw that his dark purple hair was tied in a ponytail. _What's even more weird, is it doesn't make him look like a girl. _He wore a black t-shirt with white cross/wing tattoo designs, a white long-sleeve underneath, dark jeans, and black Converse. He wore the badge #213 on his shirt as well. _This guy seems okay._

**Trix POV**

"You okay, Trix?" Solo put a hand on my shoulder, and I nodded.

"Killua! Are you alright?" I turned back to the kid with the blue eyes, expecting him to still be on the ground, but he was already standing with the skateboard wedged between his arm and side and hands in his pockets. Another boy who also looked the same age as me now stood beside Killua with concern in his big, hazel eyes. His black spiky hair had dark green tips and his tan skin showed that he was outside a lot. He had on a green jacket with orange trim, matching green shorts that stopped mid-thigh, and green boots but in darker shades. The badge #405 was on the left side of his jacket. He carried a yellow and brown backpack with triangle patterned straps and carried a gray fishing pole by leaning it against his shoulder. Wait, a fishing pole!? Well, there was also a suitcase hanging around the pole but the fact of there being a fishing pole was just weird. _But he seems like a nice kid._

"Yeah, Gon," Killua closed his eyes with a slight frown.

"Hey, how old are you? I'm twelve!" Gon suddenly had a grin on his face with eagerness evident in his voice as he turned to me and Solo.

"Uh, I am, but Solo here is thirteen," I gestured to Solo and noticed that he was slightly taller than the two.

"Really? Cool! Hey, wanna run with us?" Gon hopped in the air in an attempt to control his excitement. _He's also very hyper._

I looked to Solo, and he looked from me to Gon and Killua before saying, "Okay, let's go."

Then, I looked up behind them to see the longest flight of stairs I had ever seen in my whole life. It was impossible to tell where they ended or even if they _did _end.

"Seriously!? What's with the stairs?" I glared up at the stairs as they drew nearer with each stride.

"Well, this _is _the Hunter Exam," I turned to Killua with the same glare.

"I know that!" _I knew it. He's a brat._

"You can ride on my back. I owe you anyway," Solo gave a small smile.

"You do? Okay then!"

Solo gave me a piggy back ride up the stairs while he talked with Gon and Killua, and I started to pull his dark purple hair out of its ponytail.

"What are you doing?" By the sound of Solo's voice, I could tell how his expression looked: irritated and bored, but I knew he didn't mean it. He likes when I play with his hair but won't admit it.

"Well, I thought of braiding it…" I had to bite my lip to stifle a laugh.

"I _will _drop you," he warned with his voice getting deeper. _Uh oh. _

"I'm kidding! I'll put it back in a ponytail," my hands quickly fixed his hair like they had so many times before since he sucks at doing a tight ponytail.

That's how we lose so many rubber bands.

"Wanna race to see who finishes first?" Killua's voice brought me back to the present.

"Sure," both Gon and Solo agreed.

"Wait! Let me down! I wanna race!"I wriggled around until Solo let me down, and I hit the ground running.

Luckily, I remembered we were on stairs just in time.

"You're gonna lose," Killua muttered with a knowing look.

"No, I won't!" I started taking two steps at a time and pulled ahead.

"Yes, you will," Solo smirked at me, but the thing is, he was _in front _of me jogging up the steps backwards. _Show off._

"How about the slowest has to buy dinner?" Gon offered as he and Killua got in line with us.

"You're on!" we all agreed, smiling.

"Ready…" Gon began.

"Set…" Killua said, and the rest of us turned our eyes to the front.

"Go!" Solo and I yelled as everyone pushed off.

We were all now taking two steps at a time, but no one was gaining or falling behind. Soon, we caught up with a couple of guys that Gon and Killua seemed to know. One was a blonde teen with dark gray eyes wearing a white training suit and periwinkle blue flats; carrying a tan satchel strapped across his shoulder. He wore the badge #404. And, to be honest, he didn't look that bad either. The other was an old-looking guy, but he wasn't built like an old man. _More like a young guy, but he just can't be. _His hair was styled in a black spiked crew cut and his dark brown eyes were framed in teashade sunglasses. Somehow, his badge, #403, was stuck to his chest. He had a green tie around his neck but didn't have a shirt on, and also wore dark blue pants with a matching dark blue blazer jacket tied around his waist, black shoes. _What an awful look on his face._

"See you at the goal, Kurapika," Gon said to the blonde.

"Catch you later, old-timer," Killua said to the, well, old-timer.

"I'm not old! I'm a teenager just like you guys!" He yelled at Killua with a vein on his forehead. _Uh, what!?_

"Huh? No way!" Killua exclaimed in shock.

Let me just say, everyone's faces were priceless!

Later on…

"I'm impressed that you can keep up with me," Killua observed after a while.

We had passed Leorio and Kurapika soon after Leorio's little outburst. It was still pretty unbelievable. Now, we were still running up the steps and tied in our race.

"Really?" Gon scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I don't know why. This is too easy," I sighed.

"Kind of boring actually," Solo added with a blink of his silver eyes.

"Or maybe it's just that everyone else is too slow," Killua looked bored himself.

"I guess that we can agree that this Hunter Exam is going to be a breeze, then," for the first time, he actually looked like a nice person with a smile on his face.

"Hey, why do you want to become a Hunter?" Gon looked from Killua to me to Solo.

"So we wouldn't have to work to get money anymore, and it makes it easier to get access to things," I spoke for both me and Solo.

"I'm not really interested in becoming a Hunter," Killua admitted.

"Then, why are you here?" I mumbled, but it seemed like he heard me.

"Because I heard that the exam was supposed to be really hard, so not like you'll make it, Trix," Killua spoke louder to make sure that I heard. _I'll show you! _I paused mid-stride to sweep my leg under his in an attempt to trip him, but the brat easily dodged the attack by slightly jumping higher. _Grrrrrr…_

"Ha! Miss." Killua grinned at me with a smug expression. _Oh, I'll get you later._

In that instant, I saw Killua sweep his leg aiming to trip me. I immediately put more power into my left foot and flipped forward to land on my hands. As my hands touched the step, I pushed off to land on my feet ten steps up. I turned around to see Solo, Gon, and Killua stopped in their tracks, staring at me.

"Show off! But better than last time I'll admit," Solo grinned after looking at me skeptically.

"Not like you're not a show off, jogging backwards up the steps like that," I pointed out.

"Touché."

"That was amazing, Trix! I didn't think you could something like that!" Gon's eyes shone as he threw his arms up in the air.

"Nah, that was nothing," I shrugged my shoulders. _That was the least of what I can do._

**Killua POV**

_How did she dodge that? And even had the time to think of showing off?_

To a normal person, that move would have been a blur, but she dodged it easily. And, somehow, the white hood stayed in place over her head. _This girl is definitely different._

"Oh, hey guys, guess what?" Trix's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"What?" Gon, Solo, and I said at once.

"You're all gonna loooose!" She started laughing while running up the steps even faster than before. _Not on my watch…_

**Trix POV**

Soon, light appeared at the, most likely, end of the stairs, and the boys were still behind me. I put on even more speed and pulled ahead of the other applicants to follow right behind the First Phase examiner, Satotz-san. _Haha! No one can touch me now! _I took a flying leap as I neared the last step, then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Solo appear on my right and Killua and Gon on my left. They caught up with me!

**Satotz POV**

_Now, let's see how many have made it this far…_

"Goal!"

I stopped at the top of the stairs and turned my head to see four children jump past me to touch the ground at the same time; one girl and three boys. The girl had a mixture of surprise and excitement shining in her eyes as a big smile spread across her face. The three boys all had the same wide grins with excitement shining in their eyes as well. Their laughter continued as they hopped a few more feet to lose momentum.

"Yay! I win." A boy with spiky black hair pumped his fist in the air.

"What are you talking about?" The girl with yellow eyes and another boy with white hair said at the same time.

They glared at each other as it seemed they both thought the other was copying them.

"You copied me," the boy stated.

"Did not! You're just mad because I was faster," she declared, crossing her arms.

"No, I was faster," the last boy with a dark purple ponytail and a dark red bandana cut in.

"Nu uh!" the girl and white-haired boy spoke at the same time _again_.

"Will you stop that? You're doing it on purpose," the girl turned back to him in irritation.

"I already said I didn't!" the boy started getting irritated as well with a vein appearing on his forehead.

"Hey! Who was faster?" the boy with spiky hair turned to me which caused the others to quiet down and look toward me as well.

"I believe that you all crossed the finish line simultaneously," I told him.

"Oh…" he muttered before turning back to his friends.

"Then, I guess no one buys dinner," the boy with the ponytail looked disappointed as he put his arms behind his head.

"I guess so," the girl didn't seem to mind it very much.

"Hey! Satotz-san, is this where the Second Phase of the exam takes place?" the spiky-haired boy asked.

"No, we all still have quite a way to go," I answered.

"Jeez, this is some marathon," the ponytail boy commented.

_Amazing. These kids made it this far even though so many full-grown adults have already dropped out. I wonder if they will pass this phase?_

**Solo POV**

Many of the other applicants now began to flow out of the tunnel in either groups or individuals. I glanced around to find that we were now in a swamp with a thick fog bordering the clearing that the applicants currently occupied. I sat down beside Trix at the opening of the tunnel while she sat beside Gon followed by Killua on his other side. Trix took off the backpack and set it down in front of her. _I should carry it the rest of the way. _The sound of heavy panting alerted me that someone was pausing at the top of the stairs. It was Leorio looking all half-dead. He claimed he was nineteen, but, right now, he didn't look it. Then, Kurapika joined us at the finish line between me and Leorio.

"Hey, Kurapika!" Gon greeted and Kurapika waved.

"Is this our destination?" he asked, taking in his surroundings.

"No, it isn't."

"I see."

"Ah, the fog is fading!" Trix stood up eagerly.

"Really?" Gon stood up beside her and a big smile was the result was the fog faded to show the surrounding swamp more clearly.

"The Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindlers Swamp. We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase Two of the exam. This place is home to many bizarre animals, many of them cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them. Be very careful," I searched through the crowd to find Satotz-san was the one that was speaking.

Satotz-san was tall with light purple hair that curled outward at the ends which made his black curled moustache look out-of-place. It also seemed Satotz-san didn't have a mouth. He wore a dark purple tuxedo, a ripped-off strange kind of pink tie, a white button-up shirt, and grayish-purple shoes.

"If you let them fool you, you're dead," Satotz-san stated as he pointed his finger in the air matter-of-factly.

This guy is serious. Most of the applicants were probably now scared stiff, but it was obvious that the new group Trix and I had joined were not. These guys were serious too. This exam might be fun after all.

**Trix POV**

Suddenly, a high-pitched noise screeched right above my head, and I looked to see a metal wall lowering to cut off the tunnel. I stepped to the side a few paces while the others immediately rolled or stepped out-of-the-way. Then, a guy tripped on the last steps just as he was about to pass under the door.

He screamed, "Wait for me!" while reaching out his hand but the door closed right in front of him. _Sheesh, they aren't leaving any options for anybody are they?_

"These wetland creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey," Satotz-san continued and turned his back to all of us with his arms crossed.

"Good thing you're the best at pulling tricks, huh, Trix?" Solo teased lightly, and I smiled, "You know it."

Solo was actually the one who gave me the nickname, Trix, in the first place. I was always the one who pulled pranks and tricks on the kids and innocent bystanders when we were younger. _Actually, I still do._

"Ah, so Trix isn't your real name?" Gon looked at me curiously along with Killua. _They have very sharp hearing. I need to keep that in mind._

"Yeah, it's not."

"Then- " Gon got cut off as Satotz-san began to speak again.

_Thank you, Satotz-san. I really don't want them to know my real name._

"Stay very close to me so you won't be deceived," he warned us about to step off.

"Heh! What a joke. How can they fool us when we're expecting it?" Leorio had his eyebrows furrowed and sweat running down his face.

"Watch him be the first one fooled," Solo whispered, which made me giggle and he smiled as he stood up straight again.

He had to lean down since he was taller than me by half a foot. Solo might be quiet sometimes, but that doesn't mean he's not funny.

"Don't let them fool you!" a voice shouted from the right edge of the crowd.

"I just said that they can't," Leorio grumbled, but paused as someone stepped out from the side of the tunnel wall.

A man with wounds and dirt covering his clothes and arms appeared from the corner of the wall, "D-don't fall for it…"

The guy pointed at the examiner and yelled, "He's lying to you!"

Satotz-san looked at the accuser as if he were stupid or something and said nothing. _Man, that's how I feel. Who's going to believe that?_

"He's an imposter! He isn't the examiner. I'm the real examiner!" the guy insisted while frantically searching the eyes of the nearest applicants.

"An imposter!? What's going on?" Leorio exclaimed, obviously forgetting what he said just moments ago.

"See, he is fooled," Solo chuckled at Leorio's confused face.

"Look at this…" the guy dragged something out from behind the wall of the tunnel.

It was very ugly, a brown monkey with a face similar to Satotz-san's! [I'm not saying Satotz-san is ugly or anything]_. _Its long, pink tongue lolled out of its mouth as if it was dead, but the thing wasn't. I could smell it.

"He looks just like Satotz-san!" Gon exclaimed with wide eyes while Killua just looked at the scene with a bored look on his face.

"Hey, Solo, it's not dead," I whispered to him quiet enough that the others wouldn't hear.

The thing was too close and too creepy for my liking, but it would mean suicide if it tried something. Better to be safe than sorry.

"It's a Man-Faced Ape, one of the creatures that dwell in the Numere Wetlands," the guy explained as he dragged the 'thing' on the ground by its arm.

"A Man-Faced Ape?" Leorio repeated with a hopelessly confused expression that definitely didn't help his complexion.

"Man-Faced Apes love the taste of fresh human flesh. However, their limbs are long and thin, so they're quite weak. That's why they disguise themselves as humans. They trick humans into following them into these wetlands where they team up with other animals to kill and devour them. He intends to trap every single applicant!" the guy tried his best to convince every applicant, pointing his finger at Satotz-san yet again.

It appeared that what the guy was trying to accomplish was working. The applicants were turning against Satotz-san, but there were a few that were still on his side; including me. Well, not like he needs any back-up since he's already a Hunter. Then, out of nowhere, three cards jabbed the accuser/so-called examiner right in the forehead and chest. _Joker cards._

"Huh?" Someone uttered.

It sounded like Leorio, but I wasn't going to turn to find out. The victim fell to the ground already dead. His was face frozen in a state of shock. Satotz-san stood at the other side of the crowd holding three other cards between his fingers. _Who did that?_

"I see. I see. That settles it," a creepy looking clown stood in the middle of the crowd shuffling a deck of cards.

Everyone looked at the clown in shock. His wavy red hair stuck out straight from his face. There was a maroon star painted under his right eye and a spring green teardrop under his left. He wore a pale blue half shirt with card symbols on the front and back, a pastel pink shirt underneath the first one, matching pale blue pants, a yellow cloth wrapped around his waist, pastel pink bracelets and socks, and dark blue elf-pointed shoes. The badge #44 was pinned on the left side of his chest over his heart.

"You're the real one," the clown opened his beady, yellow eyes to glare at the examiner.

Satotz-san stood still, measuring him up, and then tossed the cards to the side. A few applicants were pretty slow and couldn't fathom what had just taken place, like Leorio.

"Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay. Any Hunter, bearing the title we seek, would have been able to block that attack," the clown continued to speak as if he killed somebody every day. _He actually might. _

The bloodlust in his eyes made chills roll down my spine, but I tried my best to act like he didn't bother me. Good thing it's not just me.

"I shall take that as a compliment. However, should you attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner. And you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?" Satotz-san narrowed his eyes at the clown.

"Sure," he didn't seem to care either way, but the dangerous feeling still lingered.

The screeching of birds erupted to where the guy now lay dead on the ground. I turned to see birds surrounding the body. A lump suddenly appeared in my throat. This place is ruthless.

"Nature can be really brutal to watch…" Leorio trailed off as we continued to watch the scene a second longer.

"So he was a Man-Faced Ape as well," Kurapika stated the obvious.

"No kidding," I muttered, suddenly eager to get a move on.

"He was attempting to confuse the applicants to lure some of them away," Satotz-san explained while making his way through the crowd.

"We can't relax our guard," Killua didn't seem as bored anymore but wasn't excited either.

"Yeah," Gon and Solo agreed with him as I reached down by my feet for the backpack, but another hand beat me to it.

"I'll carry it this stretch," Solo muttered already slinging it over his shoulder.

Before I had a chance to argue, Satotz-san kept talking, catching my attention, "You will be encountering such deception on a regular basis. I believe that a number of you were fooled into suspecting my identity?"

Satotz-san paused to glance at the carcass being pecked by birds.

"Do you understand? If you lose sight of me in the Numere Wetlands fog, you will never reach the exam's Second Phase. Do bear that in mind," he faced us once again.

Everyone was silent.

"Then let us be on our way. Please follow me," the examiner turned around and began his long stride into the fog.

Since we were in the back, we had to pause before continuing to follow him.

"Tsk, another marathon," Leorio complained as we all ran in line.

"And we're running through marsh this time. Running on wet ground requires more energy," Kurapika observed but wasn't worried.

I wasn't worried about keeping up. That was no problem. The problem was what we'd run into in this marsh. Fog surrounded us on all sides, so it was impossible to see anything lurking about. I guess we'll just have to stay alert at all times like Killua said.

**Song/ Let's Get It Started by The Black Eyed Peas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two up! Yay! First, I must warn the wonderful readers who have taken an interest that this is most likely going to be a very long fanfic. Most of you might like that though, and please review! Any types of reviews are welcome. Also replies to those who review!**

**Cookie-chan99: **Thank you Cookie-chan99! I'm really glad you liked it:)

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Hunter X Hunter! I only own Trix and Solo, my OC.

Chapter Two: Fear X And X Excitement

"Pay attention now. Be sure to stay close to me," I could hear Satotz-san's voice from the front of the following crowd.

The wet ground sank beneath each step making my feet wet since I only wore sandles. _Oh, well, better than going barefoot. _Gon, Killua, Solo, and I ran in a line, and it was impossible to estimate how long we have run due to the fog getting thicker and thicker. I think Leorio and Kurapika are somewhere behind us. That also means they're farther away from the creepy clown guy than we are. He was running a few feet behind us, and it was making me very uneasy. Suddenly, a cawing echoed overhead, and I glanced up to see a raven flying above our heads. I chose to ignore my instincts telling me to turn around and leave this place. _I have to become a Hunter._

"Guys…" Killua muttered.

"Huh?" We all gave him our attention.

"Let's move up," he told all of us while looking ahead.

"Okay. We don't want to lose sight of the examiner," Gon agreed innocently, and I sighed. _That's not why, Gon._

Killua glanced at me.

**Killua POV**

_Trix can feel his killing intent too._

"I'm more concerned with increasing the distance between us and Hisoka. Staying too close to him is dangerous. I can smell it in the air," I explained to Gon since it seemed like both Trix and Solo already agreed.

"Smell?" Gon literally sniffed the air.

"Hmm… I don't think he smells," Gon glanced behind us at Hisoka. _Seriously…_

Trix burst out laughing, and Solo smiled while shaking his head at Gon.

"Gon! It's a metaphor," Trix said between laughs that quickly died down when applicants began to stare at us.

"Oh…" Gon blinked his big, hazel eyes, "Leorio! Kurapika! Killua says that we should move up!" _What is he thinking?_

"Hey, can't you feel the tension surrounding us?" I told him.

"Killua, no, he can't," Trix whispered, and that caused Solo to cover his mouth and his shoulders started shaking.

To find out, Solo was laughing. _I didn't think he could laugh._

"Moron! If I had the strength, I'd already be there!" Leorio's voice yelled from somewhere behind us.

"Don't worry about us!" Kurapika added.

"What?" Gon looked behind us with a disappointed look on his face.

"Let's go, Gon," I told him as he started lagging behind.

"Ah, wait!" Gon called as he tried to catch up.

**Trix POV**

I kept my head down as screams reverberated all around us. This was torture for someone with my sense of hearing. It's too sharp in times like these. _I can't wait until this phase is over._

"I hear people screaming all around us," Gon mumbled quietly.

"And a lot of people have disappeared," Solo glanced around, but there was no movement within the thick fog.

"Just stay on your guard," Killua reminded us.

I wanted to ask him who died and made him leader, but I really wasn't in the mood for talking anymore.

Then, I noticed that Gon seemed lost in thought as he ran beside me with eyes staring unseeing at the ground.

"I wonder if Leorio and Kurapika are okay," he voiced what he had mostly likely been thinking about out of nowhere. _They'll be fine if they're smart. Kurapika seemed smart, so Leorio might survive since he's with Kurapika._

I stopped in my tracks and so did Gon, Killua, and Solo. _Something's wrong. _Just as we stopped, there was a slight shift in the earth beneath us.

"JUMP!" I shouted as I jumped to the side and rolled in the marsh. _Ugh, I'm gonna need those extra clothes in the backpack._

I momentarily heard screams before they were cut off and searched around frantically but didn't see any of the others. Instead, I saw a gigantic head of a _frog_ where we had just stood moments ago. It _was _a gigantic frog! The ground rumbled and shook as it crawled out of its gaping hole. _It hasn't noticed me yet. _I lay as still as I could until it vanished into the fog. As soon as it was gone, I stood up and immediately the surrounding area but to no avail. The guys were nowhere in sight.

"Solo! Gon! Killua!" I shouted, but there was no answer.

Then it hit me. _Crap, the frog ate them! _I dashed after the frog and knew it wouldn't be long until I caught up with it since it moved terribly slow. I'm surprised it can move at all with those little legs. Soon, the back of the frog came into view. I circled around to the side and lunged.

"Spit 'em out!" I demanded as I kicked its belly.

No response at all, except it stopped moving. There was a slight rumble coming from the frog now. It suddenly threw up, and I immediately retreated a few feet. It spit out Gon, Killua, and, finally, Solo onto the ground along with some disgusting-smelling fluid. The frog shortly left afterwards to our relief.

"Guys! You okay?" I ran up to them as they all sprawled out on the wet ground.

"Does it look like we're okay? Huh?" Killua growled.

"I told you to jump!" I growled back. _You deserved it anyway._

Gon chuckled awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head, "Guess he didn't like the taste of us."

"It was this," Killua said as both he and Solo held up an orange soda can.

"That was from Tonpa-san! Guess he saved us," Gon exclaimed with a smile. _Ah, that makes more sense, and Tonpa definitely wouldn't want to hear that he helped somebody somehow._

Tonpa had given us those drinks earlier, but Solo and I definitely weren't going to drink them. We had seen him give someone else the drink, and they had gotten diarrhea afterwards. Not a pretty sight at all. So, Solo just put them in the backpack to make Tonpa leave us alone about it.

"Well, I could have escaped," Killua claimed dropping the can on the ground. _Pssh, yeah right…_

"Why didn't you get swallowed?" Solo looked sulkily at me as some slimy stuff slid down his cheek.

"Uh, you got a little something, right there," I pointed at his cheek while trying my best to keep a straight face, and he slapped it away frowning deeper. _Hold it in. Hold it in._

"And because I moved out-of-the-way fast enough," I quickly answered his question before I was forced to turn around and cover my mouth.

"I'm still worried about Leorio and Kurapika," Gon was very concerned about his older friends.

"Forget about them, let's get a move on," Killua muttered as he stood up.

"Shut up, Killua!" I frowned at his insensitiveness. _What a jerk…_

"Tch…" was his only response.

"They'll be okay, Gon," I smiled as I lent a hand down to him. _I don't know why, but it already feels like I know him._

Gon grabbed it, and I pulled him up.

"Thanks, Trix," he smiled back.

"Come on, we can still catch up to the examiner," I began to follow Solo and Killua who were already walking away.

Footsteps began to follow behind me, but then, they ceased. I paused along with Solo to check on Gon, but Killua kept on running. _I hope he gets lost. _Gon wasn't following us but facing the way we had come. I walked up to him followed by Solo.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I put my hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

**Solo POV**

Watching Trix being so _familiar_ with Gon was bothersome, but, to be honest, it was hard not to like Gon. He was pretty entertaining to be around.

"Leorio and Kurapika are in trouble," Gon said, turning to Trix and me.

He was serious with his eyebrows furrowed and a frown on his face. It didn't seem like him to frown at all.

"What do you mean? How do you know?" Trix looked just as confused as I felt.

"It's a hunch," Gon answered before turning and running the opposite direction from where we were supposed to go.

Trix immediately followed after Gon.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I asked, still kind of puzzled.

"I'm going to Leorio and Kurapika," Gon explained without slowing down.

"And I'm going with him," Trix added as she looked back with a smile, "Come on, Solo!"

I sighed before catching up with them, "Fine."

**Killua POV**

_What's her problem? I wasn't even talking to her! _It is unreal how _annoying _one person can be. She just yells at me for no reason. She must be hard of hearing or something. But then again, it might just be that 'mood'. _Heh, that must be it. _I lifted my head when I noticed that I was glaring at the ground to see the main pack of applicants following after the examiner.

"Cool, we've caught up to the main group!" I glanced over my shoulder to see no one there.

"Huh? Where'd they go?"

**Solo POV**

"Hey, Gon, why do you want to become a Hunter?" Tris asked Gon as she ran between us.

"My dad is a Hunter. So, I want to become a Hunter, like my dad," he answered.

"Really? What kind of Hunter is he?" Trix asked curiously. _Curiosity killed the cat._

I had to cover my mouth and bite my lip to keep from laughing out-loud at the thought. Trix would kill me if I ever said that outloud.

"I don't know."

Trix faltered in her step for a minute but quickly regained her footing.

"Man, that's kind of weird," I laughed at Gon's answer.

"Really?" Gon looked at me slightly confused.

"Yeah, you want to be like you're dad, but you don't know anything about him?" I explained as Gon turned his eyes forward.

"I was raised by Mito-san, so I've only seen my dad in pictures," Gon's face lit up as he mentioned the name.

"Mito-san?" Trix echoed.

"Aunt Mito."

"Oh…"

"When he was twelve, my dad took the Hunter Exam. He passed and became a Hunter. Then he left the island. I want to find out why he chose to be a Hunter over being with me," Gon's smile never faded as he told what he knew about his father.

He held no resentment whatsoever towards his dad, and that was just… weird. _This guy is weird._ Then, we arrived at a clearing, but there was something off about it.

"Get down!" I warned them as I took a knee, and they kneeled beside me without hesitation.

I glanced over the bush we were hiding behind to see… Hisoka.

**Gon POV**

Solo's eyes widened as he peered over the bush. _What's there?_ I looked over the bush as well to see Leorio charging at Hisoka! _No! _I dashed out of my hiding spot while dropping Leorio's suitcase and getting my fishing pole out in one swift motion. I swung the pole and cast the reel straight for Hisoka. _I can't just stand by and do nothing! _The red ball hit Hisoka right on his left cheek causing him to stop his attack on Leorio. No one moved, and I had no idea if it was a second or even a minute, but Leorio eventually moved and shifted his eyes to me. For some reason, I was breathing hard. _Adrenaline._

"Gon?" Leorio called with a shocked look on his face.

"I made it in time," I gripped my fishing pole tighter.

Hisoka turned his head to me with a sick smile, "Not bad, little boy."

I'll be honest with myself. I am scared. Adrenaline was coursing through my blood like fire, but the feeling just made me that much more _excited._

"Is that a fishing pole? What a fascinating weapon. Allow me a closer look," Hisoka walked toward me with his hand outstretched.

Those words only caused me to grip the fishing pole even tighter.

"Your fight is with me!" Leorio stood up and charged at Hisoka with a branch in hand, but Hisoka easily dodged his attack and punched him in the face.

The punch knocked him out cold. _I won't let anyone harm my friends! _I leaped toward Hisoka with the fishing pole above my head, ready to strike. I slammed the pole down, aiming for his head, but only found air. _What? _I landed on the ground where Hisoka stood just a second ago. _Where did he go? _Then, I sensed something behind me. _There! _He wasn't there.

"You came to rescue your friend?" A voice asked right behind me.

I glanced to see Hisoka kneeling behind me with his chin propping on his hand. I immediately jumped away from him, but then he vanished.

"Such a good boy," I whipped my pole behind me but only to find air _again. I can't touch him. How can he move so fast?_

Then he appeared to my right standing up.

"Gon!" I looked behind Hisoka to see Trix running out into the clearing along with Solo chasing after her.

"Trix! Stay away from him!" Solo's eyes were fearful, but Trix's eyes were a mixture of anger and fear.

"Leave him alone!" Trix yelled as she aimed to kick Hisoka in the back of the knees, but he instantly caught her leg.

He dangled her in front of him with the same creepy smile back on his face. Trix struggled to get free while she glared up at Hisoka.

"Ah, that expression, I'm getting excited now," he mumbled, licking his lips.

Trix was shaking now, but she was determined not to acknowledge it.

"Shut up, you pervert!" Trix spat with venom in her voice as she tried to kick him with her other leg, but Hisoka caught it as well.

I met eyes with Solo, and he nodded as we shared our unspoken message.

"Okay…" I muttered as I lifted my fishing pole above my head and started swinging as fast and hard as I could at Hisoka.

Simultaneously, Solo charged at Hisoka as his attention focused on dodging the flying lure. Just as Solo neared Hisoka, Hisoka swung Trix and let go of her to send her flying right into Solo. Solo caught her as they both flew back to the edge of the clearing. I kept swinging at Hisoka, but he kept walking toward me as if my efforts were nothing.

"Nice. Very nice," he even had his eyes closed.

"Okay," I had an idea.

I cast the reel one more time, aimed for the ground, and a cloud of dirt caused Hisoka to pause. _A chance!_

I circled around Hisoka in the blink of an eye to strike, but something stopped me. Something was closed around my throat making it hard to breathe.

**Trix POV**

I rolled off Solo as we finally skidded to a stop. I got back up to see Gon appear behind Hisoka, but in a split-second, Hisoka grabbed him by the throat and kept him suspended in the air that way.

"Stop it!" I yelled as I started running toward Hisoka. _I'll admit it. I am scared. I am scared of Hisoka, but I am more afraid of what he might do to Gon if I didn't do something._

Hisoka glared at me as I made my advance, and it was like I became frozen. I couldn't move, I didn't know what to do, but I was too mad to care. He didn't freeze my lips at least.

"Let him go!" I shouted at him.

"Be quiet," he said, and my lips closed without my doing, and they wouldn't open. _What did he do to me!?_

**Gon POV**

I heard Trix yelling at Hisoka, but couldn't see her. Suddenly, she was quiet. _Hisoka, don't touch her!_

The thought wouldn't form into words as my vision started to have spots of black here and there. As if on cue, the choke-hold released me, and I fell to the ground on my hands and knees gasping and choking. My hand ached making it impossible to speak for the moment.

"Do not fear. I will not kill your friends," he suddenly smiled as if he approved whole-heartedly. _What…_

"Yes, you pass, as well. Grow up and become a fine Hunter," Hisoka leaned back, keeping his uncharacteristic smile.

A beeping started going off just as Hisoka finished speaking. He reached in his pocket and revealed what looked like a tracker.

"Hisoka, you should get back here. We're nearly at the Phase Two site," an electronic voice sounded from the device after Hisoka pushed a button.

"Okay, I'll be right there," Hisoka spoke into the speaker before standing up.

"It's always good to have friends," he walked over to Leorio and threw him over his shoulder, "You can find your own way back, yes?"

I nodded.

"That's a good boy," Hisoka said as he walked to the opposite edge of the clearing and faded into the fog.

I let out a breath that I had unconsciously been holding, and my chest heaved. _What just happened?_

"Gon! Are you all right?" A voice called out behind me, and I looked back to see Kurapika running closer._ He's okay._

"Are you alright?" He repeated as he slowed down beside me.

I nodded again, "Trix and Solo…" I said as I finally got my breath back.

Kurapika followed my hand to the left and immediately made his way over to them with me behind him. Trix was on the ground unconscious. Solo kneeled next to her with his hair falling out of its ponytail and his left arm was hugged against his chest.

"Hisoka only looked at her, and she passed out moments later. I don't know how it happened," Solo was really mad.

Kurapika put two fingers beside Trix's neck.

"She'll be fine. It seems that she only passed out because her pulse is normal," Kurapika assured us.

Solo let out a sigh of relief but was instantly cut off as Kurapika accidentally bumped his elbow.

**Solo POV**

"What happened to your arm?"

I flinched at the question that Gon just had to ask.

"Nothing, here, I'll carry her. We need to get her to the next site so someone can check on her," I leaned to pick up Trix. _Why would she do this? She has known this guy for only a matter of hours, and she is prepared to risk her life to save him. It just doesn't make sense._

Before I could touch Trix, a hand reached out and grabbed my arm. I hissed between my teeth as pain shot up through my forearm.

"See, you _are _hurt. You can't carry Trix like that," Gon let go of my arm as soon as I reacted.

"No, I can carry her," I insisted. _I don't want anyone else to carry her._

"Hey, Kurapika, can you carry this?" I looked to see Gon handing Kurapika his backpack and fishing pole, "Yeah." _He's ignoring me…_

I felt my eye twitch slightly in my annoyance.

"Solo, it's okay. I definitely won't drop Trix," Gon walked to the other side of Trix and slid one arm under the back of her knees and the other under her shoulder to her upper back.

He lifted her up and gently set her head against his shoulder. _Bridal style… you're not as innocent as you look, are you? _I was actually thankful that Gon was carrying Trix since there would have been a chance of me dropping her due to my badly bruised forearm. I couldn't let that happen, but that doesn't mean I like it.

"Okay, let's go," Gon said with a smile as he cradled Trix in his arms. _Watch it…_

**Kurapika POV**

We were finally out of the marsh, and currently surrounded by, thankfully, a normal forest with a dirt trail. Observing Solo and Gon was interesting to say the least. Solo shot death glares at Gon while Gon remained oblivious since he was the one in front. Whenever Gon looked over at Solo and smiled, all of Solo's jealousy went away, but soon returned when Gon turned back around. _Ha, very interesting indeed. _Trix was still unconscious as she was carried in Gon's arms with her head resting on his shoulder. It was pretty sweet in my opinion.

"This way," Gon said, turning down the left trail of a fork in the dirt road.

"You can really tell?" I asked him quizzically.

"Uh-huh, Leorio's cologne is very unique. I can smell him from a few kilometers away," he answered as he kept looking ahead. _Oh, I forgot Gon has a very keen sense of smell._

I glanced at Solo, and he was looking at Gon weirdly. I had to turn my head so he wouldn't be able to see me smiling.

"Say Kurapika, what did Hisoka mean when he said that we passed?" Gon asked out of nowhere. _I should probably be absolutely honest._

"Hisoka was acting as a judge."

"A judge?" Solo asked, looking at me.

"Yes, he must have his own benchmarks for evaluating power. It was possible that he was ascertaining each applicant's strength. Apparently, you, Leorio, Solo, and Trix met his standards," I voiced my theory.

"I see, but I was powerless to do anything against him," Gon admitted.

"Didn't you land your first hit on him?" I asked.

"Only because I surprised him."

"At least you landed a blow on him. I definitely wish I had," Solo closed his eyes as he carried Leorio's suitcase in his right hand.

We had to go back and retrieve it when Gon remembered a few minutes after we had set off.

"Besides that, Leorio passed even though he lost," Gon pointed out not wanting to let the matter go.

"Hmm, perhaps he sensed that you were kindred spirits," I thought outloud.

"Kindred spirits?" Gon and Solo asked curiously.

"I seriously doubt that Hisoka could qualify as a Hunter. However, I must admit that he did impress me with his superhuman agility and graceful technique. It's quite common that those possessing special talents are drawn to others with unique gifts. Most likely, Hisoka's instincts and experience told him that you had the skill and potential to become Hunters. Killing you would have been a waste. That was his perspective," I found myself rambling and finally stopped.

Gon and Solo both were looking away from me now.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Was that insensitive on my part?" I looked from one to the other.

"No, it makes sense with a guy like that," Solo blinked his silver eyes as he glanced at me.

"No, but I was pretty excited as well," Gon added.

"Huh?" Solo and I exclaimed.

"I was so scared, I wanted to run away, but I couldn't. And at the same time, I was excited. Isn't that strange?" Gon looked back with a smile on his face and bright eyes.

"Uh, yeah, that's pretty strange." Gon and I looked at Solo.

"But it's a good feeling, isn't it?" Solo surprisingly smiled himself.

**Song/ I Dare You To Move by Switchfoot**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad I finally got this one up, whew! I wasn't really happy with the last chapter, so I decided to make it up in this chapter. I really hope you enjoy reading it! I definitely enjoyed writing it:) And please REVIEW, and if you have a fanfiction you are writing as well, tell me about it! I would love to check out and read yours too.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hunter X Hunter. I only own Trix and Solo!

**Chapter Three: The X Hunger X Games**

_I'm falling! _

"Gyah!" I yelped, and reflexively wrapped my arms around something to keep from falling.

"Trix! You're awake!" I cracked open my eyes at the familiar voice.

The first thing I saw was Gon smiling down at me. His big, brown eyes blinked with a smile spread across his tan face. _Huh? _The last thing I remember was Hisoka, the blood lust, the anger, and the fear. Hisoka wanted to kill us. His blood lust was suffocating, and he had attempted to _control _it. I had been angry because Hisoka had dared to attack Gon. The fear of not knowing what would happen to Solo and Gon. But now, all of that was just… gone.

The thing I had wrapped my arms around was Gon's neck. The rhythmic jolting was Gon's gait as he kept running at a constant speed. An arm held me by the middle of my back and another the back of my knees. He is carrying me… _Uh, why is he carrying me!?_

"Sorry, I had to jump over a log back there," Gon grinned sheepishly. _Well, that explains the falling sensation. But what is going on?_

"Trix, you okay?" Solo ran up beside us, looking concerned.

A suitcase swung back and forth in his right hand as he ran. More hair than usual fell over his bandana, bouncing with each stride.

"Yeah… but, what happened?" I asked, looking at the passing woodland, "and where are we?"

We were going down a dirt trail through a normal forest. The sun was shining brightly overhead, highlighting a cheerful blue sky. _I suspect we're not in the Numere Wetlands anymore. _The sunshine was a welcome sight compared to the thick fog of that dreaded marsh.

"We're close to the Second Phase exam site," someone informed from behind.

I looked over Gon's shoulder to see Kurapika. He was carrying Gon's backpack and fishing pole along with his tan satchel strapped over his shoulder.

"Hey, Kurapika," I greeted him, smiling, and he smiled back.

"And, you passed out, Hisoka left, and Gon offered to carry you," Solo explained the rest quickly. _Okay…_

I silently wondered why Solo wasn't carrying me, because he didn't look happy. Solo met my gaze. He seemed to get the message and held out his left arm.

"Arm's jacked up."

"Oh…" _Wait a second, Gon is still carrying me._

Hey, Gon, you can put me down now. I can run," I told him.

"You're sure?" Gon looked at me concerned.

"Mhmm."

"Okay, I will when we pass the finish line," he promised as he nodded ahead.

I followed his gaze to see Satotz-san standing in the middle of the dirt trail as we turned a bend in the trail. Satotz-san nodded at us as we passed him, and Gon slowed down as we neared the crowd of applicants. I let go of Gon's neck as he lowered my legs to the ground. I put my hand on his shoulder as my feet touched the dirt.

"Thanks, Gon," I smiled.

"You're welcome!" Gon replied cheerily.

"Looks like we made it in time," Kurapika glanced around at all the exhausted applicants.

Some lay on the ground, some were sitting, and the rest stood unaffected. Satotz-san had brought us to a tall concrete wall with a wooden gate. No telling what's on the other side. Well, we've seen stranger things today.

"I wonder where Leorio is…" Gon looked around as well, and we began to walk through the crowd in search of him.

I walked beside Solo while Gon and Kurapika walked in front.

"What happened to your arm?" I asked Solo. _I hope it won't affect him in the next phase._

"It's just bruised," Solo acted like it was nothing, but it obviously was.

"Leorio!" Gon exclaimed.

Leorio was sitting against a tree with the right half of his face swollen so bad his eye couldn't open. He looked pretty rough.

"Man, that stings. Why am I all beat up?" Leorio rubbed his abused cheek tenderly.

"Huh?" We mumbled to ourselves.

"My memory's kind of hazy," Leorio went on while looking at all of us. _He doesn't remember anything._

"We probably shouldn't tell him what happened," Kurapika advised under his breath.

"Yeah," Gon, Solo, and I agreed.

"Hey," a dreadfully familiar voice spoke behind us.

We turned to find Killua walking toward us with a smile on his face.

"Killua!" Gon cried out happily. _I thought he would have gotten lost, but I guess that thought was just too good to be true._

"I can't believe you actually got here. I thought you were done for," Killua grinned just to make me that much more irritated.

"I just followed Leorio's cologne," Gon said, looking at Leorio.

"What? That's how?! You're weird, Gon," Killua sighed at him.

"Ha, you bet he's weird. You should have heard the things he was saying on the way here," Solo grinned at Gon before ruffling his spiky hair.

"Hey!" Gon laughed before fixing his messed-up hair.

I guess Solo feels the same way I do. I like these guys despite only knowing them for a matter of hours. Well, except for Killua. He gets on my nerves almost every time he speaks. _The brat might be cute, but that's all he has going for him. _My face became hot when I realized what I just thought. _What the heck am I thinking?!_

"Hey, what's wrong with your face?" Killua pointed at me with one eyebrow raised, the other furrowed, and a slight frown.

"Uh…" I blinked trying to come up with something to say. _I seriously must have hit my head when I passed out. Jeez…_

"Ah, Trix, your face is all red. Are you okay?" Gon looked at me worriedly.

"Just peachy!" I whirled around to hide my face from view, "And you, I need to check your arm," I walked toward Solo.

"I said it's just a bruise!" Solo backed away from me stubbornly.

"Don't be a baby! Let me see," Solo glared at me before holding out his arm.

I smiled at him as I took his wrist, "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Solo mocked in a higher, squeaky voice.

His childishness made me giggle, but it was no laughing matter when I rolled up his shirt sleeve. From his wrist to the middle of his forearm was a dark blue bruise.

"Solo! How did this happen?" I gently ran my thumb across the abused skin. _It's starting to swell._

"When Hisoka threw you at me, I caught you wrong because it threw me off-guard," Solo kept his head to the side with closed eyes and a slight frown.

"Hisoka? You ran into Hisoka?" Killua blurted out, almost dropping his skateboard.

"Yeah," Gon nodded.

"Excellent work, everyone— Killua was about to respond, but a loud voice caught our attention—Phase Two of the exam will occur here, in the Biska Forest Park," Satotz-san's familiar clear voice spoke to us from in front of the giant door.

"So I shall take my leave. Best of luck to all of you," Satotz-san abruptly left after he finished speaking. _I wonder why he wanted to leave so bad._ Just as Satotz-san left, the giant door began to open with a scratchy creaking noise. The gates revealed a large grass lawn with counters and open-flame stoves next to each table. Behind all the line of tables and stoves was a white mansion with a red roof.

"Will all applicants who passed the First Phase please enter?" a feminine voice called.

Two people sat under the tall porch of the mansion. A young woman sat on a couch with turquoise hair styled in five top knots with pink rubber bands, light olive-green eyes, and tan skin. She wore a mesh half-shirt with a black bikini top underneath, denim booty shorts, dark plum socks with pink bows down the middle, and matching heels. The other sat behind her on the floor. He was an incredibly obese guy with short black hair and small black eyes. He wore a yellow long-sleeve that was too small to hide his enormous potbelly and dark green pants. No shoes.

"Welcome. I'm Menchi, the Second Phase examiner," she introduced herself with a smile.

"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner," the obese guy followed suit. _Buhara doesn't look like a Hunter at all…_

All of the applicants filed in through the gate to crowd in front of examiners. Leorio, Kurapika, Killua, Gon, Solo, and I were standing in the middle. Then, out of nowhere, a deep rumbling sound emanated from an unknown source. Everyone except for the examiners began to look for the source.

"You must be hungry," Menchi glanced up at Buhara as the sound stopped.

"I'm starving," Buhara sighed while rubbing his big, fat belly. _That was him?! How disturbing._

There you have it," Menchi stood up, turning back to us, "Phase Two will involve…"

She paused longer than necessary to build up the suspense.

"Cooking!" _Uh, cooking?_

"Cooking? Trix did you hear that?" Solo shook my shoulders.

"Eh? I did! I did!" I assured him quickly so he would stop shaking me.

It was rare to see Solo this excited around other people, but he actually like to cook. I remember the time we had to cook to earn some money, and Solo had surprisingly enjoyed it. He had also been very good at it. That means at least two people would pass this phase because the others definitely didn't appear like they could cook _at all._

"C-Cooking?"

"Wait! Cooking? We're here to take the Hunter Exam."

These were only a few of the protests that followed after Menchi's announcement.

"That's quite right. Your challenge for the Second Phase is to produce a dish that will satisfy our palate," Menchi answered one of the protestors close to the front of the crowd.

"Why do we have to cook?!" another called out. _Jeez, all these men sound like a bunch of whiny kids. What's so bad about cooking?_

"That's because…- Menchi put her hands on her hips— we are Gourmet Hunters.

"Huh?" A chubby guy with an orange ponytail burst out laughing, and most of the others joined in.

"Man, what a letdown. They're Gourmet Hunters," an applicant commented rather loudly.

I watched Menchi for her reaction. She took a deep breath as if calming her nerves, but didn't say a word.

"So, Gourmet Hunters, what are we supposed to make?" the chubby guy asked.

"Buhara," Menchi addressed with a frown at the laughing applicants.

Buhara stood up, making the ground vibrate under our feet with each step he took, "The required ingredient is pork. You're free to use meat from any species of Biska Forest pigs. You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork. And you only pass if we both find it delicious."

"Pork , huh? Looks like you got this in the bag, Solo," I elbowed him in the side while grinning up at him.

Solo grinned before throwing a thumbs up, "Oh, yes."

"And we will evaluate more than just taste. Don't underestimate the intricacies. Got it?" If Menchi had been in a good mood before, she emphatically wasn't now.

Her arms were crossed along with a frown permanently planted on her face.

"When we've both eaten our fill, the exam will end," she finished.

"We get it. We get it. Let's just start," the chubby guy acted like this was wasting his time to the point of boredom. _Ha, I'd like to see him cook something decent._

"Then, the exam's Second Phase will- Buhara suddenly slapped his belly to make it sound like a gong- begins now!" _What the heck?_

Most of the applicants began to search in only one part of the forest so our group decided to break off from the lot.

"Catch a pig and cook it. This is way easier than the First Phase," Leorio was in higher spirits since we found him under the tree.

Leorio now wore a white button-up shirt instead of being shirtless while Kurapika pulled a red and blue tabard with a red bow tie over his head to rest on his shoulders.

"I hope it will be that simple," Kurapika muttered.

Then, Gon walked to the top of incline we were in front of and started to slide down. _Cool! _I followed suit right after Killua while Solo followed right behind with Leorio and Kurapika whom were not as eager.

"Yeah!" I whooped with my hands in the air, well, until I saw that Killua and Gon were sitting at the bottom NOT moving. _Oh no…_

**_WHAM!_**

"Oof!" Killua grunted until it was a chain reaction for everyone as they slid down to line up behind the one before them.

"What was that about, Gon?" Killua yelled at Gon since he obviously didn't see _them _yet.

"Found them," Gon muttered.

"Huh?" Killua mumbled.

"Pigs!" Leorio exclaimed.

"Um, really big pigs," I observed.

They were huge, pink pigs with enormous noses that curve in to their foreheads, and they were knawing on _bones._

"Don't tell me… they're carnivores?!" Solo spoke just as a pig close to us snapped a bone in half before training its eyes on us.

**_CRACK!_**

The pig roared while steam rolled out of his nostrils. _Sweet… _The others bolted out of there without a second glance. Heh, but not me. I hopped back a few paces to jump over the pig's snout and sit between its nose and forehead. The pig started bucking and jumping, but it wasn't going to throw me off!

"Woohoo!" I shouted and couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. _Now this is a fun exam!_

**Solo POV**

We finally managed to lose the angry pig stampede with only a few loners, but the problem was Trix was nowhere to be seen.

"Where in the world is Trix?" I wondered outloud while searching for any sign of her around us.

Then, a pig charged toward me, and I quickly jumped to the side to see _Trix_ riding a pig between its forehead and snout!

"Trix!"

**Trix POV**

The wind ruffled the inside of my hood as the angry pig I was riding tried to throw me off by running super fast and bumping into trees or bushes. Ironically, its honker of a nose protected me from everything.

"Trix!" a voice shouted from my right. _Solo._

And I was right. The pig raced past Solo just when I turned my head. _Heh, I'm gonna get yelled at again…_

"What are you doing? Stupid!" Solo shouted again, but this time he was mad. _There he goes…_

"I'm riding a pig! What are you doing?" I shouted back before seeing Leorio in the path of the pig.

"Leorio! Get out of the way!" I yelled, causing the pig to roar in frustration.

Leorio instantly ran away, but we chased after him.

"Aahhhh! Kill it! Kill it!" Leorio screamed. _Well, how am I supposed to do that?_

"Hit its forehead!" Solo yelled from somewhere behind me.

"Ah, okay," I mumbled.

I jabbed the pig in the forehead with my elbow after stretching my arm forward. The pig reared onto its hind legs at the moment of impact.

"Uwah!" I rolled off its back to ground.

The pig stayed still for a second but then started to lean my way. _Uh oh. _I rolled to the side only a split-second before the pig hit the spot where I had laid. It was dead.

"Trix! Do you have a death wish?"

**_WHAM!_**

Something bashed me in the head.

"Oowww," I rubbed the sore spot on the back of my head.

Solo stood over me looking pretty scary.

"Scary…" I mumbled.

"What?!" Solo snapped, becoming even scarier.

"Uh, nothing!" I quickly turned my head to the side, feeling a sweat drop appear on the side of my face.

I turned to see pigs dropping like flies left and right. The applicants began to pick up their kill to carry them back to the cooking stations. _I guess everyone else figured out about their foreheads._

"Why don't we just use one pig? It's plenty big enough," I turned back to Solo whom was still glaring at me.

"Ah, give it a rest. I'm alive, aren't I?" I poked his forehead between his eyebrows to smooth the angry wrinkles that always appear when he gets mad.

"Honestly… you're too reckless," Solo sighed, beginning to calm down.

Solo and I halved the pig meat and decided to have a contest of our own to see whose dish tastes the best. We couldn't really have much more competition since all the other applicants were doing the _exact same thing_. All they were doing was turning the pig over and over on the fire until they _thought _it was cooked. Then, they put it on a big plate to take to the judges for evaluation. _It's absolutely ridiculous. _I sorted through the cabinets under the sink and counter to find some bowls, metal utensils, a wooden spoon, olive oil, various spices, and broth. A bowl of vegetables, salt and pepper shakers, and a variety of knives already lay across the surface of the counter. I grinned to myself.

_I know what I'm going to make. _I rummaged through the bowls to finally find the one I was looking for, a pot with rings on each side. _Perfect! _I quickly slipped the rings through the rail that lay a few older above where the fire would soon be. Firewood was just outside the gate leading into the woods, so I took a couple of trips to get enough wood for the fire. I recovered some matches from the backpack Solo had given back to me. It didn't take long for a nice flame to begin. Next, it was time to fill the bowl with water. I had to refill a smaller bowl a few more times to get enough water in the pot. Now, the meat. I cut up the meat into cube-sized pieces and tossed them into the pot. I set down the lid that came with pot down to let the meat cook.

"Well, that only took about fifteen minute," I put my hands on my hips with a satisfactory smile.

"All I have to do now is put the spices, broth, and vegetables."

I expertly sliced and diced the potatoes, carrots, onions, and a stick of celery before tossing them into the pot as well with a good stir. The salt and pepper along with a few other spices and the broth followed right after. Finally, all I had to do was wait. The whole matter probably took a maximum of twenty minutes. I glanced around to see how the rest of the gang was doing since we all stationed near each other.

Gon wore an apron while he, Kurapika, and Leorio tried to come with a plan to pass Menchi's evaluation. She was very picky. Very. No one had passed yet thanks to Menchi.

Solo had his sleeves rolled up as he rubbed spices into a slab of meat. His hands expertly worked the meat to fit the shape in mind. Solo's eyes glowed brightly with a determination. I smiled, watching him. _He's having fun._

I glanced over at Killua to my right to see him hacking away at some pork meat on his wooden chopping board. All kind thoughts immediately flew out the window. _Oh my gosh. Seriously…_ I stopped the knife that I had been tossing up and down in my hand to step into Killua's station area.

"You're doing it all wrong," I told him before nudging him to the side.

**Killua POV**

_What the heck?! She just traipses over here and gets all up in my business. I was doing just fine!_

"No, I'm not! And what are you doing?" I peered over her shoulder.

Trix was chopping the meat up into even chunks while discarding the shreds I had made in the trash can.

"Hey!" I complained as she slid the shreds off the chopping board.

"What? You still have a whole pig," Trix gestured to the rest of the pig with the tip of the knife.

"That's beside the point! Why are you even over here?" Trix didn't stop doing her thing until she answered.

"I felt sorry for the pig. It looked like you were trying to kill it again even though it was already dead." _She's making fun of me!_

**Trix POV**

I didn't look at Killua, but I could hear his teeth grinding. _Ha, just being honest. _

"Move over, just tell me what to do if you won't go away," Killua pushed me to the side whilst taking the knife out of my hand. _We'll be here forever if we do that. _

Just after the thought finished, Killua was already copying the way I had cut the meat a few seconds ago. With his blue eyes focused on the task before him, Killua didn't look like such a brat. _But _looks can be deceiving.

**Solo POV**

Finally, my dish was done. Two plates lay before me for each examiner. A spice-rubbed pork chop with sweet potato wedges and string beans; it was simple and quick.

I got in line behind Leorio, Gon, and Kurapika. Menchi threw a tantrum saying that everything was basically the same thing. Which it was actually, but at least they made more effort than the other applicants. I feel sorry for Kurapika though. Menchi told him that he was no better than Leorio. I thought though that, out of the trio, Kurapika would have been the one to know how to cook.

"Here you go," I set the two plates down in front of the 'judges'.

Menchi's eyes lit up and a smile replaced the frown she had been wearing ever since applicants started bringing up their dishes.

"My, looks like we do have someone who can cook," Menchi observed before taking a bite of the pork chop.

Buhara swallowed the whole plate down in one big gulp. _Dang, at least taste it._

"Yuck! Are you trying to kill me?!" Menchi threw the plate up into the air with a death glare.

"Huh?" I was taken aback.

I taste tested right before I came up here, and it was good.

"You fail," she dismissed me.

I stumbled down the steps feeling detached from myself. She's almost as scary as Trix when she's mad. Trix acts like a demon possesses her. _But how did I fail? _Then, I remembered the person who visited my station right before I took my food to the examiners.

_Tonpa!_

**Trix POV**

Killua stared at the foreign object in my hand. Stare. _Stare._ I let out a deep sigh of exasperation.

"Killua, just try it."

"No," he shook his head furiously, "No way."

"Why? It's just a pepper! Stop being a wimp," I held out the red pepper in my hand, knowing he would take it after I called him a wimp.

Killua narrowed his eyes but surely took the pepper nonetheless. He slowly raised the pepper to his mouth and bit off of it. For a moment, no reaction, but then the pepper worked its magic.

"Hot! Hot!" Killua threw the rest of the pepper on the ground to slap the remaining pepper off of his tongue.

"Hahahaha!" I rolled on the ground laughing my head off at him.

"Hah! That was way better than I thought it would be!" I stopped rolling to sit up, hugging my sides because they were starting to ache.

Killua immediately rushed to the sink and drank as much water as he could in an attempt to stop the burning. _Priceless, just utterly priceless! _When Killua was done, his head swiveled toward me with a glare.

"Why you little-"

"We're finished here!" Those words rang clearly throughout all the stations, causing me to stop laughing at Killua and turn my attention to the source.

"It's over?"

"What the heck?"

"Zero people passed?"

"Are you serious?"

All these questions fluttered around as everyone turned their attention to the examiners. _What?! I didn't even get to present my dish! It's almost done too! _Then, Solo walked over looking as pale as a sheet.

"Solo! Didn't she pass you?" I asked him.

Solo seemed to regain some color as he paused at my station a few feet away to scoop some stew in a bowl. He just took some of my food…

"Nope. Mmm, this tastes good," Solo ate a spoonful of stew before drinking it out of the bowl instead.

"But why? Your food always tastes amazing!" I told Solo, ignoring his attempt to change the subject.

"Menchi said it tasted terrible. I think it was-"

"I can't believe this! Just a sec," I whirled around to march up to the steps leading to the porch the examiners stood upon. _I know for a fact Solo is the best cook here besides the examiners._

**Menchi POV**

"Hey! I refuse to accept this! Why did you fail Solo?" a loud, high voice yelled from my left.

I turned my head to see a little girl with fiery yellow eyes and a hood pulled over her head. She was pointing at me with a death glare. _What a spitfire. I don't recall her bringing a dish up for evaluation._

"Trix! Calm down!" a taller boy with a dark purple ponytail wearing dark clothes ran up from behind the girl.

He said, "Don't go making a scene! You didn't even let me-"

The girl interrupted him, "I'm about to fix this! Just a minute," she waved her hand in his face.

The kid blinked quickly as the girl's hand stopped, and she turned back to me.

"Listen!" the boy suddenly shook the girl's shoulder, stressing the word out.

The girl's big eyes widened even more until he let go.

"Tonpa messed with my dish before I brought it up the examiners!" he yelled, finally making her turn to him.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You wouldn't let me!"

I tried to hold in my laughter, but couldn't, watching the two kids argue.

**Solo POV**

"I absolutely refuse to accept this!" were the words that followed a loud commotion behind us.

I turned to see a chubby guy with an orange ponytail standing beside a bashed-up station with his fist clenched. Menchi stopped smiling and stood up to face the guy.

"In the end, you still failed," she put her hands on her hips.

"Stop screwing around! You asked for pork, so we risked our lives to-" he was interrupted be Menchi, "I said to prepare the pork in a way we both found delicious. None of you made anything remotely delicious." _I would have if Tonpa hadn't put something in my food._

"You all did almost the same thing. There was no effort made. Just when I thought someone actually tried, they only changed the appearance. No one attempted to emphasize the flavor. I'm positive that none of you took cooking seriously!" Menchi talked and everyone surprisingly stayed silent.

But then I saw Trix about to open her big mouth. I put my hand over her mouth to muffle her words, "Just wait, I don't think it's allowed to have no one pass the exam," I let go of her, she crossed her arms and nodded.

"Pork dishes are all the same," a tall guy with black clothes and a bald head spoke rather loudly.

Menchi was on him instantly, yelling in his face about threats and how stupid he was.

"See, Trix, that could have been you," I whispered.

"You're a good friend," Trix muttered with a sweat drop appearing on the side of her head.

Menchi finally let go of the guy to sit back down on the couch under the porch, "In other words, you people don't have the guts to try anything new." _That's not exactly true, but whatever floats her boat._

"Shut up! I'm not trying to become a cook or a gourmet. I want to become a Hunter!" the chubby guy yelled pumping his fist in the air.

"Yeah! Yeah!" a bunch of people joined in around him, pumping their fists in the air as well.

"Let me clarify this…" Menchi stood up with butcher knives suddenly in her hands. _Where did she get those?_

She walked down the steps in her high heels as she continued to speak, "We frequently venture into the dens of ferocious beasts, searching for ingredients."

By now, Menchi was at the bottowm of the steps. She started juggling the knives over and over, "Every Hunter knows some form of martial art. You lack focus and the willingness to experiment. That alone disqualifies you from becoming Hunters!"

She stopped juggling the knives and pointed them at all the applicants in her left hand. No one spoke or even stirred. They all just stared at the examiner in shock.

"That said," a loud electronic voice spoke from above, "it would be excessive to fail every single applicant." _What the-?_

A blue and white airship sailed overhead with a familiar symbol on the side.

"That symbol…" I mumbled.

"The Hunter Association!" Trix exclaimed just as something dropped from the airship.

It landed right in the middle of all the applicants, causing dirt to cloud up. Whatever it was it was moving. The dirt cleared to reveal an old man with small brown eyes, a gray-tipped beard, and a white ponytail. He wore a blue and white kimono with a pair of geta. _Are his legs made of steel?! Jeez…_

"Chairman of the Selection Committee, he's in charge of the Hunter Exam. Chairman Netero," Menchi walked to stand in front of the Chairman.

"Well, I work behind the scenes. I only take action when there's an issue, like now," the old man humbly corrected.

"So, Menchi-kun…"

"Yes sir."

"You failed all the applicants because you disapproved of their reluctance to try new things?" Netero-san asked Menchi.

"No sir. I lost my cool when one of the candidates insulted Gourmet Hunters. And I made the exam harder than necessary," Menchi acted like a child getting scolded.

"In other words, you're aware that this exam was unacceptable?"

"Yes sir. When cooking is involved, I lose control. I'm unqualified to be an examiner. I will resign as examiner, so please redo the Second Phase!" Menchi offered.

Netero-san explains that it would be difficult to find an examiner on such short notice, so he suggested that Menchi continue to be an examiner only if she participated in the test she proposed. Menchi brightened up immediately.

"Then the new challenge will be boiled eggs!" she smiled. _Eggs? That's it?_

"Chairman, can you take us to Mt. Split-in-Half in your airship?" the examiner pointed up to the flying vessel hovering in the sky.

Mt. Split-in-Half? I see what you're doing," the Chairman chuckled.

Everyone filed into the ship when it land. Trix was practically shaking with excitement. We have never been in an airship before.

"The Chairman… wow. I want to jump out of the airship!" Trix shouted excitedly while her eyes glowed with excitement as we watched the passing woodland beneath us from a window.

"Are you stupid?" someone asked from behind us, and we turned to see Killua, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio.

Killua was the one who had spoken.

Trix gritted her teeth, "I should have given you more than one of those hot peppers," she mumbled.

"You tried to kill me!" Killua shouted with a vein appearing on his forehead. _Those two fight too much. I could hear them arguing from my station earlier too._

"You were stupid enough to try them!" Trix retorted with a devilish grin.

**Trix POV**

Killua's mouth fell open but nothing came out with eyes wide. _Heh, he's stuck._

"Why do you two keep arguing anyway? We could hear you from our station, right, Kurapika?" Leorio asked while Kurapika nodded.

"Because she's stupid," Killua answered immediately with a straight face. _Oh no he didn't!_

"What did you say?!" I challenged him to say another word.

"What's the matter? Got a hearing problem?" he shouted, emphasizing his point.

"Want a black eye, you brat?" I rolled up the sleeves of my jacket to my elbow as I stepped closer.

"Woah! Woah!" Gon stepped in between us with a sweat drop down the side of his head.

"Hmph," I looked away from Killua, crossing my arms.

I wasn't going to fight Gon to get to him. It just wasn't worth it.

"Killua, why did you say that? That wasn't very nice," I heard Gon talking to Killua.

"Well, why else would she think of jumping out of an airship?" Killua's voice rose.

"That's just her, Killua. She's a daredevil," an amused Solo patted the top of my head.

"Ha ha," I brushed some of my brown hair out of my face.

"Actually, I would believe it the way she rode one of those pigs earlier today," Kurapika grinned at me while the others nodded in agreement.

"Heeeyyyyyy," I complained, feeling outnumbered.

The guys laughed.

We now stood at the edge of the cliff in the middle of Mt. Split-in-Half. _Yeah, I wonder how it got the name?_

"Now everyone, look down there," Menchi stood right beside me where I was leaning to get a better look.

There were white strings stretching from each side of the cliff down into the blackness. It was impossible to see the bottom. White sacks hung from some of the strings.

"It's a Spider Eagle's web," Menchi explained.

"They build webs down there?" Gon asked beside me.

A gust of wind suddenly flew up from below, causing me to grab my hood.

"Look below the web. Those are Spider Eagle eggs," Menchi explained.

"Spider Eagles build their webs in deep ravines to protect their eggs from predators. This makes their eggs one of the most difficult ingredients to obtain. The eggs are also known as dream eggs," Netero-san spoke up from behind.

"You don't mean we…" chubby ponytail guy asked.

"I sure do," Menchi smiled before diving down into the ravine head first.

"Cool!" I explained.

Everyone else acted like she was insane, but it looked like fun to me! She paused as she held onto a web string above the eggs. _What is she waiting for? _That's when Menchi let go. There was something that we missed. Something that she had already showed us… Menchi easily grabbed an egg, but kept falling!

"Hey, she jumped down!" Leorio exclaimed as she disappeared, "Is she trying to kill herself?"

"No, she's not," Kurapika spoke up.

Then, a gust of wind flew up again, and Menchi reappeared with the egg in her hands and a smile on her face.

"That looks like fun," Killua observed.

"Wow! My turn!" I threw my black and silver backpack to the side before shrugging out of my plaid jacket and throwing it to the side.

It felt good to finally take off the jacket. My white zipper-hoodie was sleeveless, so the wind felt cool against my bare arms. Menchi finally landed as the updraft calmed down. I think Netero-san had been talking, but I didn't hear a word he said.

"There, now I just need to boil the egg," the examiner held out the egg for all to see.

"Catch ya later!" I turned toward the guys before falling back.

"Trix! Good grief!" I heard Solo's voice.

I easily landed on a web string. Most of the others followed soon after, but unlike me, they held on to the web by their hands. I thought it would be a lot easier to just stand on it, but oh well. Some began to drop from their webs to grab an egg, but they shouldn't have.

"Let's go," Leorio suggested.

"No," Gon and I spoke at the same time.

"Why not?" Leorio asked looking from me to Gon.

"There's no wind," Killua watched the people fall, "There isn't always an updraft."

True, there was no updraft to save them. So they fell to their deaths. Every time someone moved, the web jolted almost making me lost my balance. _It's not going to hold us, but it's not time yet._

"When's the next one?" Leorio struggled with his hold on the web.

**Kurapika POV**

"Wait," both Gon and Trix said at the same time.

Trix balanced on the web with her arms crossed while looking down into the ravine. Gon dangled from the web next to her with Solo on her other side. _How can they tell when the updraft will occur? _Everyone watched and waited for Trix and Gon.

"It's not going to hold us!" Solo swung back and forth after the web gave another jolt since he was holding on by his right arm.

"Don't you dare let go, Solo!" Trix kept still despite the jolting.

"Gon, Trix, not yet?" Killua asked, looking from one to the other.

They both concentrated silently. Gon's eyes were closed, but Trix's were not. _They have different ways of telling when there will be an updraft._

**Trix POV**

More applicants dropped as the web started sinking beneath our weight more and more. _Not yet. Not yet._

"It's gonna snap!" Leorio panicked.

"Now!" Gon yelled just as I stepped off of the web.

The wind rushed past as the free fall began. I grabbed an egg just in time. I almost forgot about it due to the thrill of free fall. We dropped farther and farther. Then, the wind increased to propel me up, "Woohoo!" I laughed along with the guys as we rose above the ravine to see Menchi and Netero-san standing at the edge.

"That was awesome!" I shouted as my feet touched the ground.

Solo landed beside me with a wind-blown hair framing his face. _He lost another rubber band… _

The eggs were soon boiled and ready to eat.

"I can see why they're called dream eggs," Kurapika took another bite of his boiled egg.

"This tastes amazing," I shoved the rest of the egg down my throat.

"Glutton…" Killua coughed.

"What?" I snapped, daring him to repeat.

He just kept eating the rest of his egg like he had not just said that.

Solo shook his head, but smiled, "We'll have to come back. How about it?"

"Absolutely!" I threw my arms over my head before falling back to lie on the ground.

"Hey, where's Gon?" I searched around to see him giving the chubby guy, found out to be called Todo-san, some of his boiled egg.

I smiled.

_Yeah, I'm glad I met these guys: Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, and eh, I guess Killua too. Maybe Solo ad I will stick around for a while yet…_

**Song/ Trouble by Pink**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I hope you enjoy this chapter! You might think it's boring, but I had fun writing it. Alright, now review thanks and answers!**

**Shiver-fire:** Thank you for reviewing and for the encouragement!:)

**MadokaMagica1998:** Haha, I knowXD And, thanks, glad you liked it! It will get better.

**Misty April:** Thanks! And about his cologne, I guess it smells good?XD

**Chapter Four: Assassin X And X Sniper**

All of the walls and floor were made of wood while windows stretched in a semicircle to see the landscape below. It wasn't my first time riding in an airship, but it was obvious that this was Trix's first time. She had her hands against a window at the edge of the crowd of remaining applicants with bright eyes taking everything in.

The Chairman, Netero-san, had gathered everyone who passed the Second Phase together at the front of the airship.

"Allow me to introduce myself to the forty-four remaining applicants. I am Netero, the Chairman of this year's Hunter Exam Selection Committee," as the Chairman spoke, Trix jogged back to where the rest of us were standing.

Leorio stood to my left along with Solo, Gon, and then Killua. Trix squeezed in between Solo and Gon. Some of the applicants watched her. They were probably wondering how four children made it this far.

**Trix POV**

I glanced at Solo's arm, knowing the bruise was still there despite the white shirt sleeve keeping it hidden. Leorio had looked at it after we got back on the airship and said it wouldn't take long to heal. It was a relief.

"And I am his secretary, Beans," a short 'being' stood next to Netero-san wearing a tuxedo.

He was _green_. _Beans looks like a bean actually…_ Netero-san kept talking, but I was too busy looking out the window to pay attention. So, I didn't listen. The sky was a beautiful dark blue with white dots here and there. _Stars. _

"Okay! Let's explore the airship!" Killua's voice brought me out of my reverie as he looked at me, Solo, and Gon in excitement.

"Yeah!" we agreed before racing each other down the hallway.

"See you later, Kurapika, Leorio!" I called out to them as I glimpsed back before I turned a corner.

"I wonder what this one leads to?" I slowly cracked open the door to see chefs cooking and hear the clatter of plates and silverware, "It's the kitchen!"

I looked over my shoulder to grin at Solo, Gon, and Killua. There was a mischievous grin on Killua's face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I smirked.

"Raid the kitchen!" Killua declared while jumping with his fist in the air.

"Exactly! Are you two in?" I pointed at Gon and Solo.

Solo's and Gon's eyes widened.

"Trix…" Solo shook his head, "You'll get caught."

"Nu uh! Forget you then. Gon, you in?" I turned to Gon with hopeful eyes.

"Uh, I don't know if we should…" Gon trailed off uncertainly.

"Come on, Gon!" Killua urged.

"I'm in!" Gon nodded.

"I'll stay out here," Solo leaned against the wall near the door while crossing his arms.

"Fine, open the door, Trix," Killua said with Gon right behind him.

"Heh, okay."

**Solo POV**

I leaned against the wall with eyes closed, listening for the commotion that would soon be heard from the other side of the wall. It hasn't even been a minute since Trix, Killua, and Gon sneaked into the kitchen. With Trix's loud mouth, they won't last long if Killua says something she doesn't like. I grinned to myself at the thought.

"Hey, there! Kids! Stay out of the kitchen!" a loud voice boomed while the sound of the clashing of pots and pans echoed off the walls.

"Don't bite me! Go eat in the dining hall," the door suddenly swung open and Killua, Trix, and Gon were tossed out into the hallway.

I snickered at them. The door slammed shut, and Trix landed against the wall upside down with her feet in the air while Gon and Killua sat on the floor. Killua was laughing his head off, looking at Trix.

"I can't believe you tried to bite him!" he cackled, "You're insane!"

Gon laughed awkwardly, watching Trix with a sweat drop.

"I was just gonna give him a little scare, but I was hungry too," Trix rolled over to sit upright before resting her finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"You didn't bite him, _right_?" I asked her with raised eyebrows.

"No, but his face was so funny! It was like—" Trix made a face with eyes wide and crossed and her mouth slightly open.

We all laughed at her while Gon and Killua got off of the floor along with Trix. Out of nowhere, a low growl caused all of us to pause. Killua, Trix, and I looked at Gon, and he blinked.

"Why don't we go to the dining hall?" Gon suggested while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

**Trix POV**

Gon and I found the dining hall soon after since we could smell all the food. We grabbed a chicken leg and decided to walk around the ship some more. Solo and Gon were telling Killua about the encounter with Hisoka, but I just decided to listen.

"Then Trix—" Gon's voice caused me to take drastic measures. _Oh crap!_

"Gon! Shut up!" I covered his mouth with my hand before both of us fell to the ground since I tripped on Gon's boot.

"Why? I was just telling Killua that—" I put my hand back over his mouth before Gon could tell Killua that I passed out.

If Killua ever found out I passed out, I would never hear the end of it.

I whispered in Gon's ear, "Please don't tell him that I passed out, okay? It'll be our little secret," I placed my finger over my closed lips for emphasis.

Gon still looked confused but agreed anyway.

"Thanks, Gon," I patted his shoulder before standing up and noticing two pairs of eyes watching us, one pair silver and the other blue.

"Uh…" I began but then had no way to go about explaining what just happened.

I glanced at the windows to avoid eye contact and saw something amazing.

"Wow, awesome!" I ran up to the window while putting my hands against the glass, "Look!"

"Hmm? What is it?" Gon ran up beside me to look along with Solo and Killua.

The world below was dazzling and bright with a bunch of lights revealing streets and big buildings; a beautiful city.

"Whoa! It's like the ground is covered in jewels!" Gon exclaimed.

"Yeah!" I agreed along with Solo and Killua while imprinting the picture in my mind.

"Hey, I was wondering…" Gon began slowly.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, turning my attention away from the dazzling lights to Gon instead.

**Solo POV**

"Where are your moms and dads?" Gon's voice held a slight hint of curiosity.

I watched Trix out of the corner of my eye. She lowered her head slightly, causing shadows to fall over her face. Trix clenched her hands together in a subtle way that I only I would notice. _I know, Trix…_ I lay my hand on her shoulder for a second before Trix jerked her head back up. It was like my touch brought her back to the present. Thankfully, neither Killua nor Gon noticed this.

"Hmm… they're alive. Probably," Killua sounded indifferent.

"What do they do?" Gon asked him.

"They're assassins." _What? Is he serious? _

"Huh?" Trix mumbled with wide eyes.

"Huh?" Gon echoed Trix, "Both of them?"

Killua looked at Gon with an unreadable expression, but then instantly started laughing.

"That's your first reaction? You really are a riot!" Killua kept laughing. _So he was joking? _

"I thought you would have responded like those two," Killua gestured to us, "You don't believe me right?"

Before I could answer, Trix cut in, "I do, it's not that hard to believe, right, Solo?"

I nodded without thinking. _It actually is, and that means something coming from me._ Killua looked shocked, but started laughing again.

"You're the first people who have ever responded seriously," Killua sat down on a bench while Gon sat next to Killua then Trix then me.

"Well, you're telling the truth, right?" Gon asked him innocently.

"What makes you think that?" we all looked at Gon.

"Just a hunch."

Trix almost fell backwards off the bench.

"A hunch? Really?" she exclaimed.

"That's weird…" Killua sighed, "People only like me because they can't ever tell when I'm serious."

"There are people who like you?" Trix seemed dumbfounded. _Here they go again… _

"Why you little… What did I ever do to you?" Killua burst out with a vein appearing on his forehead.

"You tried to trip me and called me stupid!" she retorted hotly.

"Aw, jeez…" I stood up to get away from the two.

"But I am serious. I'm from a family if assassins. So they're all assassins," Killua suddenly calmed down.

He stood up and walked to the window, propping his elbows on the sill, "And my family has really high hopes for me. But I can't stand it. Who wants to have their whole life planned out for them?"

The atmosphere changed from comical to gloomy in a split-second. Even Trix felt it, and that's saying something. _Woah, didn't know we were going dark._ Then, Killua jerked his head up and looked at us with an incredulous look on his face.

"When I told them I wanted to decide my own future, they all snapped! My mother had tears streaming down her face as she told me I have the potential to become a top assassin," Killua complained.

Gon laughed awkwardly with a sweat drop on the side of his head. Trix stood up so that she had her back turned to us.

"Horrible parents, right?" Killua grumbled.

Trix clenched her fists as Killua went on, "It's natural their kid would go bad. We ended up fighting, so I stabbed my mother in the face, my mother is the side, and ran away from home."

"At least you have parents, Killua. A lot of people don't," Trix spoke up.

Killua stopped talking, his eyes wide in shock. Gon looked… sad. His big brown eyes blinked while a small frown formed.

"Trix, let it go. You're making Gon sad," I whispered to her when I was close enough.

Trix jumped and turned around with eyes wide. She looked from me to Gon to Killua like she didn't know what was going on.

"Ah, sorry, Gon," Trix put her hands behind her head, "Don't worry about it."

She grinned goofily at all of us, making Killua sweat drop, but Gon smiled back. _Yeah, she's fine now. _

**Trix POV**

It came and disappeared so quickly that it made all of us go on high alert. A very strong presence of someone to our left was now gone. We all looked to see that there was no one there. _What was that?_

"Something wrong?" a friendly voice asked behind us along with the clinking of wooden shoes. _Netero-san, did he do that? No, he's too old._

"Ah, Netero-san," Gon pointed to where the presence had disappeared, "Did you see anyone coming from that side?"

"No," Netero-san shook his head.

I studied Killua and Solo who were silent. Both of their eyes were narrowed, but Killua glared while Solo remained indifferent.

"You're pretty fast for an old man," Killua told Netero-san.

"That little trick? I barely moved," he chuckled. _Really?_

"So that really was you?" I exclaimed, "I thought it was just a coincidence."

"There are no coincidences," Solo muttered.

"O-Oh, yeah, my bad."

Now, Killua and Netero-san were having a staredown. _Oh boy… just like a brat._

"What do you want?" Killua broke the silence, "You don't have to do anything until the last phase, right?"

"No need to be so unkind. I got bored, and was looking for some companions," Netero-san told him.

"Yeah, Killua, stop being a jerk," I agreed, crossing my arms.

"I am not!" Killua growled before ruffling his hair with his hands, "God, you're annoying."

I smiled, "Then I guess we're on the same page."

"By the way," Netero-san spoke up, "I meant to ask the four of you. Any thoughts on your first attempt of the Hunter Examination?" he smiled.

"Uh huh! It's really fun! And there haven't been any of those written exams I was dreading," Gon said with a smile.

I laughed at him, "Did you really think there would be any of those?"

Gon grinned while scratching the back of his head.

Then I occurred to me, "You don't think there really will be a written exam, right?" I asked Solo.

He chuckled, "I doubt it."

"Oh, okay, then I think it's fun too. Especially the Second Phase," I turned to Netero-san.

"I think it's been bothersome," Solo said with his eyes closed, nonchalant.

"Why do you say that?" Netero-san asked him.

"This one keeps stressing me out by acting stupid," Solo motioned to me with his eyes still closed.

"What?!" I burst out, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Finally, someone who understands," Killua dramatically sighed at Solo.

I felt my eyebrow twitch. _Those two…_ I looked at Netero-san who has been silently observing us. His small brown eyes twinkled in amusement.

"And what about you?" Netero-san spoke to Killua, causing Killua to revert back to his cold posture.

"I'm disappointed. I expected the exam to be far more difficult. I assume the next phase will be more entertaining?" Killua asked the Chairman.

"Well now… I wouldn't know about that," he looked off.

Killua wasn't happy with that answer. He turned around and started walking off, "Let's go, guys!"

Solo started following Killua.

"Now wait just a minute," Netero-san's voice caused Killua and Solo to pause, "Would you care to play a game with me?"

"A game?" I echoed.

"If you're able to defeat me, I shall let you be Hunters!" he promised. _Seriously?! I'll play then!_

"Really?" Gon was excited too, "I'll play!"

"Me too!" I jumped up and down and raised my hand.

Solo and Killua agreed too, so Netero-san led us to an unoccupied room. Netero-san pulled off his kimono to reveal a black tank top with tan pants; he also took off his odd shoes. The Chairman somehow got a ball from somewhere and began dribbling it. He balanced it on his finger before going over the rules of the game. He explained that all we needed to do was take the ball from him before time runs out. He also promised that he wouldn't touch us.

"Huh? That's too easy," Gon was at a loss.

"You can't call that a game," I added.

Netero-san kept balancing the ball on his finger, "Why not give it a try first?"

I was about to say I would go, but Killua interrupted me, "We just have to take the ball?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll go first."

"Go ahead."

I would have argued, but I was curious what Killua would do. I wanted to see what the old man could do too. Killua looked at me as if waiting for something.

"What?" I shooed my hands at him, "Go ahead."

He gave me a strange look before stepping to the left. He didn't do anything for a minute except walk, but then, something started taking form behind him. _What is that? They look like Killuas!_ I rubbed my eyes and blinked rapidly, but they were still there. A bunch of Killuas surrounded Netero-san. It was impossible to tell who the real Killua was.

"I see lots of Killuas!" Gon exclaimed in awe. _Woah…_

"Rhythm Echo…" Solo whispered, silver eyes darker than normal and narrowed. _Something's wrong._

"Rhythm Echo? Solo, what is that? Is that what Killua is doing?" I asked with Gon listening in.

"Yeah," Solo nodded, "It's a technique for assassins. Killua really is an assassin."

Then, a Killua separated from the best, causing the others to disappear, and lunged at Netero-san. The Chairman easily dodged, but Killua kept lunging for the ball. Every time we thought Killua was winning, Netero-san would turn around and show us that he was already two steps ahead of him. Killua paused after a while.

"What? That's it?" Netero-san acted disappointed. Is he giving up? _No, Killua is too stubborn for that. _

Killua instantly launched himself at Netero-san after the Chairman balanced the ball on his nose. Killua aimed a kick at his leg.

"Ouch… Right on his pivot leg," Gon winced with one eye closed. _Well, that wasn't smart._

Killua's smart immediately faded after he realized that Netero-san wasn't affected at all.

"OW!" Killua cried out before hopping around all over the room, grasping his leg.

"You idiot! You should have known that would happen! He jumped out of an airship after all," I shouted at him. _What an idiot…_

"Shut up, Trix! Wait till your turn!" Killua retorts while Solo chuckles.

"Oh? Is that an invitation?" I grinned, "Alright! My turn!"

I jogged to where Killua kneeled, grimacing. He stood up, and we high-fived as we passed eachother. I hadn't planned for it to happen, but it did. Netero-san studied me as I stood in front of him a couple of yards. We were at a stand-off. Of course, I had to make the first move, but I was used to waiting for my opponent. _Old habits die hard, I guess._ I took the familiar small, black cylinder out of my pocket and tossed it to Solo.

"I'm not going to be able to use it. You might want to though," Solo caught it and nodded, and I turned back to Netero-san.

The ball was balanced on his finger again. _Heh, not for long._ I walked forward, but Netero-san did not move. He now stood in front of me with about a foot between us.

"Hey, Netero-san, you're very strong, right?" I asked thoughtfully, playing with a strand of brown hair between my fingers.

"Why don't you find out?" he said.

**Killua POV**

_ What is Trix doing? She's just talking to him!_ I was about to ask her what was her deal until Solo shook his head.

"Why?" I asked him, confused.

"Just wait, she has a plan," Solo smiled slightly.

We turned our attention back to Trix and Netero-san. In the blink of an eye, Trix jabbed at the Chairman multiple times. Before her opponent could react, she reached for the ball, but then aimed a kick for his side at the same time! _What?!_ Netero-san took a moment longer than expected to dodge, but he did nonetheless. Trix kept coming, not giving him a moment's rest. She would dart between his legs, block his path, and jump everywhere in an attempt to try to confuse him. Trix was so close to matching his speed even though Netero-san was very fast.

_Trix, who are you, really?_

Solo was watching the fight intently as if taking notes to point out to her later. Gon's whole attention was centered on the fight. A big smile captured his face with excitement evident on his face. Finally, Trix stopped after pushing off the ceiling to reach the ball, but failed.

"Okay, I see what you're like," Trix grinned.

"Who wants in?" she turned to us.

"Tag! Tag!" Gon waved his hand in the air, "It's my turn!"

Trix laughed after they high-fived as they passed each other. She leaned against the wall, but then slid down to sit with one leg bent and the other straight out. She propped her left arm on her knee as we turned to watch Gon's chance with Netero-san.

"You could have done better," Solo told her, watching Gon.

"I know," Trix nodded, watching Gon as well.

She looked… unsatisfied. It took me off-guard.

**Trix POV**

Well, didn't expect he could guess what I was going to do next. I guess it's my fault for not thinking of all the possibilities. Gon stretched his arms and legs with a smile before focusing on the task at hand.

"Okay!" Gon got into his stance with eyebrows furrowed.

It made me smile seeing him look serious for once. Then, I felt like somebody was watching me. I glanced to my right to see Killua staring at me with a weird look again.

"What?" I mumbled.

That made him recover whatever brain cells he had left. He jerked his head up after blinking a couple of times.

"Huh? Why are you staring at me?" Killua looked completely creeped out.

"I should ask you the same thing! You're the one who's been staring like some creepy stalker," I frowned. _He acts like I was born yesterday!_

"Guys, Gon's fight," Solo poked me on the top of my head since he was standing up.

"O-Oh yeah," I let it drop and turned back to Gon and Netero-san.

Gon pushed off toward Netero-san at an incredible speed. _He's going to face him head on?!_

Then, Gon pushed upward at the last second, but… hit the ceiling. He fell to the floor, clutching his head.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"Idiot! We know you can jump really high! Control your strength!" Killua ranted with his fist in the air, "For a moment, the old man relaxed his guard."

Killua crossed his arms with pursed lips. I smacked him on the arm, "At least he tried!"

"Go, Gon!" I shouted at Gon as he got up off the floor.

"Thanks, Trix. I messed up there," Gon rubbed his head.

Gon eventually couldn't get the ball either. Solo didn't either when he tried. Well, I knew he wasn't trying really hard to begin with. Probably because of his bruise, but then again, he doesn't favor close combat. After a while, Gon took his jacket off to show a black tank top since it was getting pretty hot. I wish I could take my hood off. There's a red tank top underneath, so it would be fine, but I can't. Then, Solo decided to take off both of his shirts. I wasn't surprised. He goes shirtless all the time.

**Killua POV**

_ Why is he taking his shirt off? Alright, two can play at that game._ I took my blue long-sleeve off along with the white shirt. Solo looked at me before looking away with his eyes closed and a smirk.

"What's with you?" I asked him, getting defensive.

"You don't have any abs," he poked my ribs with a smile. _So what?!_

"Just because I don't doesn't mean I'm not strong," I told him, and he kept smiling. _He has no idea._

"True," he walked up to Trix as she came back from another game.

They high-fived and Solo began trying to get the ball from Netero-san. Trix had taken her plaid jacket off, but still kept her sleeveless hood on. She stopped when she saw me.

"W-Why don't you have a shirt on?" she asked.

"Because it's hot in here. Why else?" I leaned against the wall. _Girls are just weird. _

I began to watch Solo and Netero-san like Gon and Trix. He wasn't having any luck just like the rest of us. Solo kept jumping sideways but then would jump for the ball. He kept circling Netero-san. Trying to find a weakness, I guess. Then, I saw something. There was something on the back of Solo's neck. He jumped sideways again, making his ponytail swish to the side. I saw it clearly; a black bull's-eye on the back of his neck.

_I know that symbol…_

**Trix POV**

"You kids aren't getting anywhere. Why not attack simultaneously?" Netero-san suggested after Killua ran into him after he bounced the ball off the wall.

Killua had bumped his nose when he ran into the Chairman, so he held his nose while glaring up at Netero-san.

"Why you…" Killua lunged at him with his vein appearing again.

"You guys ready, Gon, Solo?" I asked.

"Yeah," they both nodded, and we charged into the fray.

It is amazing how agile and fast Netero-san is, but it was annoying how we couldn't touch him. I stood back while Gon and Solo charged forward to join Killua. I will wait for an opening to reach for the ball while Netero-san is distracted. Netero-san kept laughing at their efforts. He darted around even making Solo, Gon, and Killua run into each other. It actually was kind of funny, but I couldn't laugh. Gon finally caught the Chairman off-guard! He aimed a kick, but kicked off his shoe in the process to increase his range. _Time for me to cut in! _

I charged in as Netero-san dropped the ball, and Gon kicked off his other shoe to get the ball farther away. We all dived for the ball. _We're gonna win!_ Suddenly, we were knocked out of the way! It was Netero-san! We all flew I different directions or so I thought. I landed on my feet, but now, Killua was heading straight for me! _Eh?!_ He sailed right into me, making us fly back a few feet. I caught him by reflex, but his eyes. That's all I could see. It reminded me of when I looked out the window after we got back on the airship. The dark blue sky, they were the exact same color.

**_*Ahem*_ **

I blinked to see Killua instead of the dark blue sky. Wait, he doesn't have a shirt on… _Oh god… my face is hot._

"You pervert!" I pushed him off me, and his eyes widened in shock.

"I'm not a pervert! It's his fault!" Killua pointed at Netero-san. _His face is kinda red._

The accused laughed, "I commend you on your efforts."

Killua glared at Netero-san. _Woah, note to self: don't make Killua that mad._

"Forget it…" Killua stood up, "I give up. I lose!" _Seriously?!_

"Wait, Killua," I stopped myself.

"Huh?" Gon exclaimed, "We still have time."

Gon stood up and pointed at the clock, "And, just now we came really close." _Yeah, we did. _

Killua grabbed his shirts that were by the wall to sling them over his shoulder, "Jeez, you really have no clue, do you? The old man had barely used his right hand and his left leg."

"Eh, really?" I looked at Netero-san in a new way. _He really is strong._

"How could you not notice that?" Solo appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah!" I jumped, "Quit sneaking up on me."

"Now what's that fun in that?" he tightened his ponytail.

"Fine, I'll hit you next time."

"Let's go, guys!" Killua's shout caught our attention. _He's so bossy._

"Oh, I'm gonna play a little longer," Gon called out.

"Huh?" Killua poked his head back in the room, "Didn't you hear what I said? It's useless! You won't be able to take the ball from him," Killua got up in Gon's face, and he didn't even flinch. _Slap him, Gon. Slap him. _

"Yeah! I don't care about the ball," Gon told him as Solo and I walked up in case we needed to act as peacekeepers, "We've only used up half of the time limit. I'm gonna make Netero-san use his right hand before the time runs out."

"I see," Killua and the rest of us weren't expecting that, "Well, good luck. You guys coming?"

"I'll stay her with Gon. I need revenge," I glanced at Netero-san with a wicked grin.

"I'll catch up with you. I just need to get my shirts," Solo told him.

**Solo POV**

Killua let the door close behind him with his shirts slung over his shoulder. _I need to know the truth. Is he really an assassin like he said, or does he just know a trick or two?_

I tied my shirts around my waist before giving Trix a look telling her not to do anything stupid. Trix narrowed her eyes, but nodded. _And also, what was that episode with Trix?!_ I know it was an accident but still…

"See you later, Gon, Trix," I closed the door behind me. _I think he went left._

I quickly stepped down the hallway to catch up with Killua. No footsteps could be heard, including mine. As I turned a corner, I saw Killua along with two other applicants yelling at his receding back. Killua ignored them, but then the guys charged at him!

"Killua!" I ran forward, but only to see the two applicants collapse.

They were _dead_. I could smell the blood that wasn't yet visible. _So it's true. _

"You killed them," I stared at the bodies with eyes narrowed. The killing intent surrounding Killua was overwhelming as he turned around. He looked… _different._ His blue eyes were cold and unfeeling. Also, there was an evil grin overtaking his face. Killua looked like a killer. I guess, because he really is.

"You really are an assassin. To be honest, I never would have guessed," I walked around the bodies to face Killua.

"I wouldn't have suspected you either," his cold eyes narrowed even more, "A Yozora."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I acted calm, cool, and collected on the outside, but on the inside, it was completely different. Yozora. _How does he know?!_

"The tattoo on the back of your neck, I saw it," Killua explained like he had just read my mind.

"When Yozoras become professionals, they get that tattoo on their neck," Killua took a step forward with the killing intent becoming stronger.

I took a step back, "How do you know that?"

Killua stared at me. _What is he thinking? What should I do? Should I escape or try to calm him down?_

We faced-off for a few minutes until Killua spoke, "I am a Zoldyck. That should clear things up." A Zoldyck! No way!

"You…" I pushed Killua against the wall so that he was pinned, "Why are you here? Who were you sent to kill?"

"No one!" Killua didn't fight back, "I was telling the truth, you know. I really did run away from home!"

Killua suddenly pushed back before turning me around and pinning me to the wall, "And what about you? I doubt you're here for fun."

I glared at Killua, but he glared back just the same. It wouldn't be wise to fight back. Whatever is restraining him from killing me might break.

"I'm here with Trix. We just need a license," I told him, intent on giving nothing away.

"Hah, like a professional sniper needs a Hunter's license," Killua wasn't convinced.

"Like a professional assassin needs a Hunter's license," I retorted back.

Killua's arched eyebrows furrowed, making him look even more dangerous. He let go of one of my shoulders but kept the other grimly against the wall. His head appeared in front of my face. The veins were evident around his fingers and back of the hand, but his fingernails were what caught my attention the most. They were longer and sharper; most likely sharper than knives and harder than steel.

"I could kill you right now without asking questions," he threatened, letting one of his nails touch my cheek.

Blood slowly rolled from the scratch despite his touch being lighter than a feather. Two can play at that game.

"Yeah, I could too," I slipped my secret weapon from my back pocket and poked him in the chest.

"A gun, huh? That won't kill me," Killua grinned knowingly.

"Trust me, with a gun, I can kill anyone," I pushed the barrel harder, "And I won't get caught since there's a silencer."

Killua's eyes suddenly widened, and they returned back to their clear dark blue. He blinked a few times before letting go of my shoulder and stepping away. His hand transformed back to normal too. He looked like he did when we first met; like a normal person. _What's wrong with this guy? Is he bipolar? _

"Sorry, just forget how I acted a minute ago. I'm okay now," Killua, seeing that I wasn't going to move, stepped back further.

"How about a truce?" Killua suggested, "I won't do anything."

I didn't answer. The bloodlust was gone like it had never been there before. What is he playing at? _He's acting like he did before he stepped out of the game room. Does he go into some kind of 'mode' to kill someone?_ I slipped the pistol into my back pocket. If that is the case, I know the warning signs.

"Of all people, I had to run into a Yozora in the Hunter Exam," Killua put his shirts back on, "Why don't we just talk?" _Heh, that's how I feel. Of all people, I met a Zoldyck in the Hunter Exam._

Killua opened the door to a vacant room.

"Sure, just don't try to kill me," I grabbed my shirts that were on the floor to follow.

Killua laughed, "Same to you."

**Trix POV**

I sat on the floor leaning against the wall while watching Gon and Netero-san. I had already gotten my revenge by tripping Netero-san even though I'm convinced he fell on purpose. Right now, I'm too tired to care. I'm just waiting for Gon to get done, so that we can go find Solo and Killua. Gon was moving faster than he had been. I watched him go on for a few mintues, but then, Gon head-butted Netero-san in the stomach!

"O-Ouch!" Gon cried out.

"Hey! Gon!" I stood up.

"Once more!" Gon yelled before jumping headfirst at Netero-san again. _Oh my gosh!_

Just before Gon head-butted Netero-san's stomach again, Netero-san hopped over him. But Gon didn't stop. He rammed headfirst into the wall.

"Gon!" I ran over to him sprawled out on the ground.

He sat up with a wide grin on his face. _Huh?_

"You just used your right hand!" Gon grinned at him.

"I did it!" Gon whooped with his arms and legs waving in the air.

I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Hooray…" Gon trailed off as he fell back.

He lay back on the ground fast asleep. Netero-san left soon after saying he had to make a call. I gently put a band-aid on the rising red bump on his forehead. He snored slightly with every intake of breath.

_Gon, you really are something._

**Solo POV**

We went into room and sat across from each other in a corner. The lights were off, but that was just fine. Trix and I usually travel at night.

"I wonder how Gon's doing with getting Chairman to use his right hand and Trix with her revenge," Killua's face made me laugh.

He was trying to copy Trix when she make her wicked grin.

"I feel sorry for Netero-san. He has to put up those two till 8 o'clock," I leaned against the wall. _It sure is weird how we can talk like this despite threatening to kill each other just a few minutes ago. It doesn't make any sense to me, but I am not going to trust him._

"Were you really going to shoot me?" Killua asked, looking straight ahead instead of at me.

I looked straight ahead as well, "No. If I had, then Trix would be sad."

Killua scoffed, "Yeah, right… Does Trix know?"

"Hm? About what?"

"About you being a Yozora…" he trailed off.

"Yes, she does; has for years actually."

Killua sat up from leaning against the wall, "And she believed you?"

I stared at him. _Why is he so interested anyway?_

"She did. Trix reacted about the same way when you told us you were an assassin."

Killua leaned back against the wall again, "Trix sure is weird."

Trix is very weird. She definitely was years ago when we first met…

**_{Flashback}_**

_ I ran under an overhang of an abandoned store. My clothes were soaked, and my hair was dripping. I brushed the dark, wet hair away from my face with a sigh._

_"It just had to start raining, didn't it?" I threw my wet backpack on the cement. _

_I paused. Someone was watching me. I slowly turned around to see a small girl holding an umbrella. _

_"Are you talking to yourself?" a quiet, high voice came from the girl._

_"No," I sat down next to my backpack. _

_"What are you doing?" She tilted her head to the side with big, bright yellow eyes full of curiosity. _

_I studied the girl, crossing my arms. She had on a black hoodie that was too big for her. It stopped just above her knees and fell over her hands. Flashy red rubber boots squealed as she stepped from one foot to the other. She must have shorts because her legs were wet and bare. She'll catch a cold if she stays out here._

_"Go home," I told her. _

_A big frown came across her face, "You're rude. I was just wondering if you were okay!" _

_She stomped up to stand in front of me before setting the umbrella down and putting her hands on her hips. _

_"Why don't you go home? Mine's just right there," she pointed to the small house across the street. _

_"I'm fine so just go home," I closed my eyes._

_Suddenly, something cold touched my forehead. I opened my eyes whilst grabbing for whatever was touching me. Kneeling before me was the girl. Her eyes were now bigger than they were before. When I noticed I had grabbed her wrist, I instantly let go. _

_"What were you doing? Don't do that to people!" I glared at her._

_She glared right back, "You have a fever."_ Huh?

_"No, I don't."_

_"Yes, you do!" she stomped her foot with a stubborn gleam in her eye._ What an annoying girl.

_I stood up and grabbed my bag. It will be better to keep moving anyway. _

_"I'll tell you one last time. Go home," I looked her in the eye, but_ she_ just snorted. _

_"Come with me," she grabbed my hand. _

_Before I could get her to let go, she grabbed the folded umbrella and dragged me across the street, "Whoa!" I exclaimed._ What's with her? She doesn't look strong at all.

_I finally stopped her as we got to the other side of the street. _

_"What's with you?" I slipped my hand out of her grasp, "Leave me alone." _

_I started walking down the street without looking back. Now she'll go home. _

_"You jerk!" a high voice screamed behind me before I felt something hit me in the back of the head. _

_"Ow!" I growled before turning around to see the umbrella at my feet. _

_The girl stood where I left her with rain streaming down her face while soaking her hair and clothes. _

_She glared at me with fists clenched, "I'm only trying to help you! You can go home when it stops raining, okay?" It would be a lot better than wandering the streets looking for another overhang._

_"Are you sure?" I asked. _

_The girl smiled before running up to me and grabbing the umbrella up off the ground. Thanks to me, she was soaked too, but it didn't seem to bother her at all. _

_She grabbed my hand again, "Let's go."_

_**{End of Flashback}** _

I opened my eyes to see Killua lying on the floor asleep. I must have fallen asleep too. The next thing I noticed was that Trix and Gon weren't with us. _I better go check on them._ I slipped out of the room being careful not to wake Killua. I eventually found the right room after walking down the wrong hallway twice. The lights were off, but I am used to the dark so it wasn't hard to find them. Trix and Gon lay on the floor next to each other asleep. Netero-san was nowhere to be seen, but Gon's green jacket was thrown across him. Trix's red, black, and gray plaid jacket was pulled up to her chin as well.

Brown bangs fell over her closed eyes slightly. She looked so peaceful. The exact opposite of what she's like when she is awake. The thought made me smile. I kneeled down to gently brush the hair out of her eyes.

_Trix, I am so glad that I met you. _

**Song/ Dangerous To Know- Hilary Duff** (just please ignore the kissing part at the end)

**Did ya like it? Did ya hate it? Did it make ya cry? Haha, I don't know why you would cry. Review? Reviews are greatly appreciated, and I hope you like the song too!**


End file.
